Forever and Always - 5 years on
by prettylittlestcries
Summary: Hanna and Caleb created a life for themselves in Paris, but when Caleb's offered another job, it puts stress on the young family. Can the couple work through their differences and stay together? (a sequel to Forever and Always)
1. Chapter 1

Hanna cradled her whimpering son in her arms as she attempted to bustle through the busy airport. Thousands of people were huddled into the Parisian airport and the noise was unbelievable; it didn't help when you had a 9 week old baby trying to sleep. The blonde quickly glanced behind her to check Emily, Malia and the luggage were still in tow and breathed a sigh of relief when she saw they were only a few meters behind. Finally making it to the check-in desk, she handed Rocky to Emily, and began unloading the cases from the cart. Hanna knew it would be stressful to travel with 2 children, but she figured since Emily was helping, it wouldn't be that bad. It turns out she was wrong. Very wrong.

An hour later, Hanna was wandering around Duty Free with a whining Malia clinging onto her hand. The 5 year old was begging for some candy but was being told no. Even when Hanna reminded her she had chocolate in her carry- on, it didn't stop the pleas for more food. Hanna knew she shouldn't give in, but the pout her daughter was giving her was irresistible.

"Okay, fine. But only a small packet, alright?" The blonde was dragged over to the candy section and made to hold all of Malia's favorite kinds so she could choose which one she wanted. It was hard work. After 10 minutes of debating, the young child had finally chosen and Hanna was able to join Emily and Rocky back in the waiting area.

"I hate flying with kids," Hanna groaned as she collapsed onto the chair. Emily chuckled, before handing the baby over to his mother. "Why do you and your sister have to be such hard work?" She said, holding Rocky under his arms. He gurgled away to himself contentedly and wasn't fazed by the loud voice that bellowed through the airport, announcing the flight was ready for boarding. Hanna sighed and positioned the infant in the left arm, so her right could carry her huge carry-on. Emily grabbed Malia's hand and pulled her through the crowds of people, wary of the fact she was only 5 and had a tendency to run off.

As the pair, armed with Malia and Rocky, took their seats on the American Airlines plane, Hanna muttered, "I swear to God this trip better be worth it."

"I'm sure it will be," Emily replied. "I mean, you get to see your fiancé for the first time in 5 weeks. That's got to be worth something, right?"

"I suppose so. I've missed him so much, you don't even know."

"Yeah I do, Han. I've had to hear it every day for the last month. In fact, I didn't know it was possible to miss someone so much until I saw how much you missed him." Emily rolled her eyes when Hanna replied by flipping her off. "You have got to stop doing that. Malia's going to pick up on it soon."

The blonde shrugged and looked at her daughter. Malia was playing with her mother's keys which she had managed to steal from her purse, and she didn't even know what Hanna had just done. She ruffled the child's blonde locks and couldn't help but smile: her daughter was just so damn adorable! As she was about to say something to Malia, Rocky decided it would be a good time to make his presence known and let out a loud wail. The plane hadn't even taken off yet and he was _already_ crying. This was going to be a long flight.

12 hours later, the plane finally landed in Los Angeles, California. Hanna rested Rocky in her arms, and slowly made her way into the airport, with Emily and Malia following. The second she stepped into the baggage claim area, she spotted the one face she was dying to see.

Despite having Rocky in her arms, Hanna ran up to Caleb and wrapped her one free arm around his neck. Caleb squeezed his fiancee tight, lifting her off the ground. For weeks, he had been wanting to see her beautiful face, breathe in her flowery scent and hug her perfect body.

"I missed you so fucking much," Caleb breathed as he kissed the top of her head. When Rocky started sniffling, Hanna pulled away, grinning. Caleb took the infant from his mother's arms and cradled him in his own. "And you little buddy."

"Daddy!" At that point, Malia had seen her parents reuniting and bounded over. Caleb knew what was coming and gave Rocky back to Hanna. Malia threw herself into Caleb's open arms and wrapped her own around his neck, just like Hanna had done. Hanna couldn't help but beam when she saw the bond the two had; it was undeniable. The blonde had never felt so lucky in her entire life; Caleb was an amazing father, better than she had ever imagined.

Emily suddenly appeared, pushing a cart full of suitcases. Caleb noticed the struggle she was having pushing such a heavy thing, and immediately took over. "Here, let me take that for you." The raven haired woman smiled in response and gave him a quick hug. "Right, we better get going!" Caleb bent down and tickled Malia's stomach, causing her to squeal. He heaved her up and positioned her on his shoulders; Malia's smile grew wider and wider as she felt as if she were on the top of the world.

The group made it to Caleb's hire car, a black Land Rover, and piled in. It was only 12 o'clock here in LA, but considering she was still living on Paris times, Malia was shattered and fell asleep at the beginning of the journey. Her head fell onto Emily's lap, and Emily began stroking her loose blonde curls. Hanna was in the front and her hand never left Caleb's. She was making it awfully difficult to drive. Their first stop was reasonably far away; it was back to Emily's apartment to drop her off. For the past 2 months, she had been living with Hanna, and originally planned to leave after the second week – like the other girls did – but delayed her flight when Caleb was sent to California for a short job. Since then, she had never organized another flight home but when Hanna announced she was going to visit Caleb, the former swimmer decided it would be a good time to leave Paris.

"Here we go, Em," Caleb said, pulling up in front of her apartment building. Emily carefully and cautiously lifted Malia's head from her lap and gently moved it to the opposite side, so it was leaning against the window, before getting out. Hanna opened her car door, stepped out, and fell into Emily's arms. She had been Hanna's rock since Caleb had to leave; she didn't know what she would do without her.

"I'm going to miss you so much." Hanna wiped a tear from her cheek and smiled weakly. "Make sure to call every day, okay? And you know you can always come and stay with us. Please come and stay with us," she said, laughing uneasily.

"Han, I'm going to see you on Wednesday," Emily answered, chuckling. The pair had decided to have coffee before Hanna's flight on Thursday, which was 6 days away, but the blonde couldn't help but feel this was their goodbye. "Ugh, come here." She pulled Hanna in for one last hug before speeding off to see Paige inside her apartment.

As Hanna slowly got back inside the car, Caleb's heart broke. He knew how hard it had been for her to leave her friends in America. Plus, she hardly ever saw them because they lived over 5000 miles away. That was why he so excited she was coming to visit him in LA: he could finally tell her the good news.

The car ride back to Caleb's was awkward, but not awkward because of an argument, but awkward because Hanna was so upset. They finally arrived in Anaheim Hills, where Caleb had been staying, and Hanna carefully unloaded her daughter from her car seat.

With Malia collapsed onto her, Hanna slowly made her way inside Caleb's apartment. He had been given in by the company he was working for – considering his job was 3 months long, they thought they had the courtesy to give him an apartment to sleep in – and Hanna was actually pretty impressed by the size. Her expectations were pretty low; she figured there would be one small box bedroom, a tiny kitchen and space for a couch. But in fact, there were 2 reasonably sized bedrooms, a good sized living room and a large kitchen.

"Wow," Hanna whispered. "This is pretty impressive. Where should I put Lia?"

"Give her here." Caleb gently took Malia and carried her through to the spare room that contained a small bed he had put up for her. Meanwhile, Hanna grabbed Rocky from his car seat and began cooing at the gurgling infant. His beautiful brown eyes glistened in the living rooms lighting, and Hanna's mind immediately produced a baby picture she had seen of Caleb back when she was 17. The couple had gone to visit Jamie, who at that point was thought to be Caleb's uncle, and Hanna was given the picture to give to Caleb. It was the spitting image of Rocky. Caleb reappeared from the bedroom and shuffled over to the refrigerator and proceeded to open it up. "Are you hungry?"

"Not really. We got food on the plane." Hanna stood up and placed Rocky back in his car seat so she could join Caleb. She sneaked up behind him and wrapped her arms around his muscular chest. "I missed you so much. I wish you didn't have to stay here. I want you to come home."

Caleb spun around and took a hold of Hanna's hands. He dragged her over to the couch and sat her down, him to the right. "I actually need to talk to you about that."

The blonde began thinking the worst and started panicking. "Have they extended the job? Are they sending you somewhere else? Have you been fired?" Thoughts kept popping into her head and she kept blurting them out.

"Babe, calm down. I haven't been fired. It's kind of the opposite, in fact," Caleb said, reassuringly placing his hand on Hanna's. A confused expression spread across her face. "I've been offered a permanent job…here."

"Here as in LA?"

"No, here as in Timbuktu. Yes here as in LA."

"They've offered you a job _here_?"

Caleb nodded, and Hanna's jaw dropped. "Well, not _here_ here. The actual job is in Hollywood working for Apple." Hanna's jaw dropped even more at the word Hollywood.

"You've got a job in Hollywood? Oh my God, this is crazy. You have a job in Hollywood."

"I'm glad we've established I have a job in Hollywood. Can we discuss what we're going to do?"

Hanna's widened eyes reverted to their original size and her gaping mouth shut abruptly as the news sunk in. "What do you mean?"

"I mean moving from Paris to Hollywood is a pretty big move. Are you up for that?"

"Hell yeah I'm up for it. Anyway, we moved from New York to Paris, what makes this so different?"

"Well, we created a life over there. Malia started kindergarten, you got a job, it's all Rocky knows. That's a lot to throw away."

Hanna pondered for a moment, Caleb's comment running through her head. "I suppose. But oh my God, this is fucking Hollywood. Who doesn't want to live in Hollywood?"

Caleb let out a chuckle, but his face turned serious again. "It isn't just about the location. You'd have to find another job, Malia would have to enroll at another kindergarten."

"That's not such a big deal. Hey, maybe I could open up a business. I've always wanted to own my own fashion store. Or maybe I could get a job on a set as a costume designer. That'd be pretty fun."

What seemed like hours more of discussing, Caleb and Hanna had finally come to a decision that suited everyone. Hanna would take Malia and Rocky home earlier than originally planned – they'd be leaving on Sunday instead of Thursday – to get a head start on packing. Caleb would find a rented apartment they could stay in until they found the perfect house, and in a few weeks' time, Hanna and the kids would fly out to be with him. It was all perfectly planned…

 **A/N - so this is the first chapter to the sequel obviously. im going to try and make the chapters in this story longer than the chapters in the other. make sure to review, follow and favorite! i hope you enjoy it!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Mommy!" Malia exclaimed as she ran into Hanna's bedroom. She chucked herself onto the king-sized bed and then proceeded to jump on top of her mother. "Mommy, mommy, mommy. Wake up!" Hanna stirred and then groaned as she opened her eyes. The morning sun hit her and it took a moment to stop squinting.

"What is it, baby?" Hanna mumbled sleepily. She pulled herself up, and Malia wriggled over to the empty spot beside her.

"We're seeing daddy today! Did you forget?" The 5 year old tilted her head to the left and looked genuinely confused as to whether her mom forgot about seeing her dad.

"No, honey, I didn't," she replied to Malia. The young child seemed content with the answer and hastily jumped off of the bed. "I just didn't think you'd wake me up at fucking 6 o'clock to tell me that," the blonde muttered to herself as her daughter left the room. There were whimpers from the bassinet that was positioned by the window of Hanna and Caleb's bedroom, and Hanna swung her legs out of bed, padded across the room and greeted her son. She gently lifted him and soothed his cries. "You need to be changed, baby."

Hanna picked up the blue blanket her mother had given Rocky and laid it onto the bed. She then proceeded to lay the infant on top, and began unbuttoning his romper to reveal his pink squirming legs. After changing his diaper, Hanna picked out an outfit from the already-packed suitcase. She chose a Ralph Lauren striped bodysuit; it was currently summer in Paris, and they were having an exceptionally warm one this year, so didn't bother putting anything else on him.

"Lia, come here please!" Hanna yelled as she placed Rocky back in his bassinet. The 5 year old had retreated to her own bedroom, but wasn't answering Hanna. "Malia!" Hanna padded down the hallway and into her daughter's bedroom. The walls were bright pink, and all of the furniture was either pink or white, except none of it was there. Everything besides a mattress had been shipped off to America. "Malia Rose, come with me."

Hanna took a firm hold of the 5 year old's hand and brought her back into her bedroom. Malia wriggled and wiggled, attempting to break free of her mother's grip but failed miserably. Instead, she was instructed to sit on the bed and not move a muscle while Hanna picked an outfit. The outfit ended up being a ZARA red and brown jacquard skirt, a Ralph Lauren white tank top and a pair of ballerina flats. She adored having a daughter; she could dress up her like a doll. To finish Malia's look, Hanna left her long, loose curls flowing.

Hanna clad herself in a short blue and white dress, a pair of heels and straightened her above-the-shoulder hair. When looking at the clock, Hanna realized she only had an hour until the time she had scheduled herself to leave. The first time Hanna flew to LA with Malia and Rocky, she had Emily to help. But this time she was doing it alone, meaning she had to have set in stone times for everything. And she couldn't be late.

"Mommy, when are we seeing daddy?" Malia asked whilst stuffing her face with a banana. Hanna readjusted Rocky, who had finished feeding, placed the empty bottle of milk on the side and wandered over to her daughter at the kitchen table.

"Not until later, Lia. We still have a flight to catch first. Now eat up!"

An hour later, Hanna was busying through the airport. She had checked the thousands of cases she and the kids had, and was now fighting her way through crowds to get to border control. As she arrived, she did as directed by the officer in charge: placing all electrical items, coats and bags in boxes, and then let Malia go first. The blonde followed, armed with Rocky and breathed a sigh of relief when no beeping sounds went off – not that one would, she was just worried she had left something liquid or metal in her bag. She really didn't need any more hassle added unto the day.

When she finally sat down in the waiting area she had sat in just weeks before with Emily, Hanna pulled her phone out and decided to text her; she really needed someone to talk to. With Rocky cuddled up in her arm, and Malia sitting contentedly to the right of her, playing on Hanna's IPad, the blonde thought it was the perfect time. Only one thing stood in the way: the time difference. It suddenly dawned on Hanna that she was 9 hours ahead of Emily, and considering it was only 9 o'clock in the morning in Paris, it was 3 in the morning in Malibu. So instead of texting, Hanna sat still, taking in the miracle moment when both her children were quiet.

That didn't last for long though, as when Hanna, Malia and Rocky boarded the plane, all hell let loose. Malia decided it would be funny to not sit in her seat, despite how many times she was asked by her mother and various flight attendants and Rocky thought it was a good idea to scream at the top of his lungs. Hanna cursed the day she had agreed to flying 5000 miles with 2 children alone.

After what Hanna thought was the most painful 11 hours and 49 minutes of her life, they finally touched down in Los Angeles. It had taken nearly half the flight, but Hanna finally managed to get Rocky to sleep and Malia to quieten down. As soon as the seatbelt sign was lifted, Hanna ushered Malia down the aisle of the airplane and down the steps. The 5 year old immediately recognised where she was and bounded over to the entrance to baggage claim. Like before, Caleb was already there waiting.

When Hanna walked through the doors, the first thing Caleb saw was how tired and drawn out his fiancée looked. She was pale, and had huge bags under her eyes. His reaction was to retrieve Rocky and give the blonde a break, so that's what he did. Hanna let out a sigh of relief when the baby was taken from her arms and she practically collapsed into Caleb's hug. Malia was excitedly jumping around, getting in other passengers way. The brunette grabbed his daughter and pulled her closer, stopping her from getting into mischief.

"I'm going grab a cart to put the bags on," Hanna announced, already walking off. She returned to one suitcase already collected and waiting to be put on the cart, so quickly loaded it on before grabbing Malia who had begun running around like a madman again. "Stop, Malia. You can't be running around an airport, it's dangerous, baby."

Caleb heaved over more and more cases – a total of 6 – and the family could finally go home – well not really _home_ , more like temporary accommodation.

That night, Hanna stared out of the window at the stars that lit up the dark sky. It was 1:27 in the morning, meaning in Paris it was currently 10:27. The time difference had no effect on Rocky, but Malia was struggling. Right now, she would be at the park or at school, not sleeping in bed. She quietly tip toed into her parent's bedroom – it had taken her a moment or two to find it in this new apartment – and found her mother already awake.

"Mommy," she whispered. The blonde turned around, startled at the voice. She saw an innocent looking Malia standing in the door frame, tugging at her oversized night shirt. "I can't sleep."

"Baby girl," Hanna breathed, reaching her arms out. The petite 5 year old ran into them and gave a strong hug. "It's okay if you can't sleep. I can't sleep either."

Malia looked her mom curiously. "Why can't we sleep?"

Wary that Caleb was asleep, Hanna decided to bring the little girl out of the room and proceeded to sit on the couch. She turned on the lamp that was positioned on a pine-wood table – a table not to Hanna's taste – and looked back at her daughter. "We can't sleep because in Paris, it's 9 hours in front so we would awake right now."

"Why aren't we in Paris now?" the little girl chirped.

"Because we live here now, in LA."

"What about our house in Paris? When can we go back?" Malia seemed wide awake and full of questions, but a sudden wave of tiredness washed over Hanna. The busy events of the day were finally taking a toll on the young mother and all she wanted was to curl up in bed. But considering the 5 year old looked as hyper as ever, that was out of the picture.

"We aren't going back, baby. This is our home now." Hanna watched the small blonde gaze around the large apartment. "Well not this exact house. Daddy and I are going find a better one."

Malia slid off of the couch and stood directly in front of Hanna. She let out a big yawn and fell into her mother's arms. "I think I'm ready to sleep now."

Hanna chuckled and gently took the child's underarms and lifted her up. She positioned Malia on her left hip and felt the small head nuzzle into her neck. It was times like these that she adored being a mother; it made stressful days totally worth it. As Hanna lay her daughter on her newly assembled bed, she took the moment to stare at the young blonde. Every day since the day she finally bonded with Malia Rose, Hanna had regretted ever contemplating having an abortion. It wasn't as though being a mom at 18 was easy – it definitely had more than its fair share of trouble – and it wasn't the life Hanna had ever planned for herself, but there wasn't a day that went by when she wasn't thankful.

 **A/N – so this chapter may be a bit boring, but hopefully the next, if not the one after, will be more interesting!  
keep reviewing please! **


	3. Chapter 3

Caleb awoke to his fiancée in a deep sleep, her eyes fluttering as she dreamt. He smiled at the sight but was interrupted by a loud wail. It was an all too familiar sound, as Rocky had been crying most of the early morning. Surprisingly, Caleb didn't despise the sound. He had been away from his baby boy for over a month, so to hear his cry was like music to his ears.

"Hello, little man," Caleb cooed as he picked the whimpering baby up. Rocky's cries ceased and a small smile took its place when he saw his father's grinning face. Caleb's immediate thought when he laid eyes on his son for the first time in weeks, 14 days earlier, was that he would have forgotten all about him. Caleb tried to prepare himself for extra bonding time with Rocky, but it turns out he needn't have. Rocky definitely knew who Caleb was. "Should we surprise mommy and get you all dressed and ready?" Rocky gurgled in response, and Caleb took that as a yes. He rested the infant in his arms, mindful of his head, and padded over to the pile of suitcases that were yet to be unpacked. He had no idea which one to look in for the baby's clothes, but took a wild guess at the blue one. By chance, Caleb was right and pulled out a blue Burberry onesie. Rocky was giggling loudly, and Caleb wanted to give Hanna the chance to sleep in for once, so took him into the bathroom.

Small feet padded down the hallway and stopped outside of the bathroom. "Daddy?" Malia stood in the doorframe, staring at her father who was bathing the baby.

"What's up, Lia? Did you sleep okay?" Caleb asked, glancing behind him at the petite blonde. She nodded in reply and shuffled in whilst Caleb returned focus to Rocky.

"Me and mommy stayed up a little in the night," Malia announced, while sitting cross legged on the tiled floor. Despite her legs being bare and the tiles being cold, she looked quite content.

 _No wonder Han's so tired,_ Caleb thought. "Did you now? Was it fun?"

"Yeah! We talked about the home in Paris and mommy said we aren't going back but I like that home. Daddy, will you take me back to the home in Paris?"

Caleb chuckled and gently lifted Rocky from the tub, supporting his light head. "Baby, I can't do that. We don't live in that house anymore. We live here."

"Mhm," the little girl mumbled. "That's what I was afraid of. Mommy said the same thing." She looked so cute and innocent, unaware of how odd she sounded.

Caleb couldn't stifle his laugh at his daughter's comment. She was always coming out with the weirdest and adult-like sayings; he had no idea where she was getting them from.

"Caleb?" a hoarse voice called out.

"In here!" Caleb yelled. Hanna peered in the bathroom, clad in just one of his old shirts. At one point, he loved wearing it, but it looked better on Hanna anyway. "Hey, babe. Malia was just telling me how you two stayed up last night."

Hanna smiled at a cheeky looking Malia. "That was supposed to be our secret, you little monkey!" She stepped forward and tickled the 5 year old's stomach, which led to a pile of Malia lying in a heap in the middle of the bathroom floor, screeching and squealing. Hanna laughed, continuing to tickle but stopped when Malia began exclaiming she was going to pee herself if she laughed any more. "Yeah, we both couldn't sleep so we had a little conversation about our house back in Paris and how we live here, in LA, now."

"Speaking of which, I booked us a few viewing of houses today. The first one is at 1, so we only have a couple of hours to change." Caleb was cradling a now-dressed Rocky, who was letting out small whimpers to get the attention on him. "Hey, buddy. Do you want to see some houses?"

"I do, I do!" Malia suddenly exclaimed. "I want to see some housies. But first can we eat because I am _so_ hungry right now, like you don't even know, daddy."

Caleb smirked at how alike Malia sounded to Hanna. It was like they were the same person. "Han, she is seriously your twin. She's sounds so fucking similar to you."

"Like mother like daughter," Hanna replied, grinning. She took a hold of her mini-me's hand and took her through to Malia's bedroom to get her changed. Hanna pondered for second, before pulling out a ZARA denim pinafore dress, a white tank top to go underneath, a pair of ZARA brown ankle boots and a pair of vintage round sunglasses. Malia's loose curls were left hanging once again, except with a braid pinning the front bit back. Hanna stood back after finishing the outfit, and felt proud. Malia was like her very own mannequin. She loved trying various pieces of clothing on to see how they looked, despite how young Malia was.

The blonde got herself changed into a Sisley black short dress and shoved a pair of Gucci sunglasses on. She let her short locks to hang onto her shoulders. Of course, Hanna never went anywhere with a good pair of heels so slid into her favorite pair of maroon Jimmy Choo's. To finish the look, Hanna grabbed a few rings, a necklace and a bracelet Caleb had bought her for their first anniversary. After spraying a few squirts of Chanel No. 5, she began on her makeup. Considering it was so hot out, Hanna knew her foundation would become matted in a matter of hours so decided to against the full load and just put a light dusting of powder and a small bit of mascara on. 30 minutes later, Hanna was ready.

"Where's our first viewing?" the blonde asked as she clicked into the kitchen. She was scrolling through her Instagram feed and didn't bother looking up from the IPhone when asking.

Caleb shuffled to the kitchen and grabbed a pile of papers that had been lying on the kitchen counter. He flicked through them, found the one he needed and scanned the page. "Um, downtown Hollywood. And then we have one in the Hills."

At that point, Hanna finally looked up and her jaw was hanging. "The Hills? As in where all the celebrities live? How the fuck can we afford to live there?"

"I got a huge wage after resigning from my old job, Apple have offered me an amazing salary and we have that money my mom gave us when my dad, uh…died." Caleb looked away, awkwardly. Although he and his father never had the typical father son relationship, it always pained Caleb to talk about Jamie's death. It happened a year after the couple – and Malia – moved to New York. A was still tormenting Hanna, and suddenly started bringing in parents into the equation. Jamie was at the top of A's hit list and when A decided to attack, it worked. The bitch organised a hit and run: Jamie was on his way to Georgia for a new job and was involved in a life threatening accident. 2 days after being admitted to a hospital in a coma, he passed away. After that, A disappeared. It wasn't until right before Malia's 3rd birthday when the anonymous coward returned…and decided to show itself. Hanna, Aria, Alison, Emily and Spencer were all in Rosewood visiting their families for Halloween, and were loured into meeting the monster. They were sent messages indicating A would reveal their identity, but of course none of them believed it. When they arrived at the designated place, they were in for the shock of their lives. There, standing in front of them, was A, dressed all in black. The figure turned around and said something, but it wasn't said in a harsh or hurtful way… A sounded broken. "Game over," the voice said, wavering. A hand was brought to its face and the tormentor pulled off the mask. Melissa Hastings stood staring at her victims with tears streaming down her face. Spencer broke down, screaming and crying. Her sister, her own sister did this to her? How was it possible? The police were called and Melissa was arrested. She was put in Radley Sanitarium, but after a year, was deemed still dangerous so was given life imprisonment. Wren Kingston was also arrested for helping Melissa, and too, was given a life sentence. Hanna had never felt freer or happier in her whole life.

"How many houses are we looking at there?" Hanna asked, grabbing an apple from the bowl. She took a bite and wandered over to where Caleb was standing whilst reading the piece of paper.

"Three, I think. But one of them is on the outskirts. We should leave now if we want to get there in time."

Just over an hour later, the young family made into the wondrous neighbourhood that was The Hollywood Hills. Hanna was still wandering how in God's name Caleb had come up with enough money to even look at houses here, let alone actually get a viewing for one. Caleb pulled up outside a house Hanna had only ever dreamed about. Being the gentleman he is, the brunette helped his fiancée out of the car and held her hand the whole time. Malia was gripping onto Hanna's other one, and Rocky was fast asleep in his stroller that was being pushed by Claudia, Caleb's mother, who had joined in on the viewing.

"Hi!" a chirpy young woman exclaimed as she answered the door. "You must be Hanna and Caleb Rivers. I'm Margo, your estate agent! It's so nice to meet you." Margo seemed a very lively and bubbly woman, and Hanna was slightly taken aback. In fact, she was so taken aback by the forwardness of Margo, she didn't even realise Caleb had put her name down as Hanna Rivers instead of Hanna Marin. "Come on in, let's start the tour!"

Margo ushered the family in and showed them – in detail – the large open plan kitchen. Hanna was in love. The kitchen led into the living room which was rocketing past Hanna's expectations. It had a huge, lavish designer couch, a glass chandelier glistening down and an enormous flat screen TV. The windows downstairs were full length: they took up the whole of the wall. In amongst the window was a double door that led to a patio. Margo took them outside, into the warm, humid air and showed them the private pool and Jacuzzi, the grass area and the barbeque station – Caleb was officially sold.

Next was upstairs. It had high ceilings and the current owners had filled the walls with family pictures. Claudia thought this was a beautiful idea; she could only hope her son and soon-to-be daughter in law would do the same. Margo brought everyone into the first room and Malia started bounding around it.

"I think Malia likes this house," Hanna said, chuckling. The blonde carried on through to the en suite and admired the beautifully tiled walls. In the next bathroom, which was the main one, there was a giant walk-in shower room/sauna. So far, the property was ticking everyone's boxes. Into the master bedroom, and things were only getting better. There was a scenic view of the Californian hills. Everything was so beautiful.

The tour concluded with Margo detailing the price and what it includes. She left Hanna and Caleb alone to discuss but the pair both had the exact same answer.

"I don't want to see any more houses. I want this one," the blonde said the second Margo had stepped away. Caleb smiled whilst nodding. "Can we afford it though?"

"Han, I never told you this because I know what your like with money, but Jamie had a hell of a lot of bucks stashed away. Considering I was his only son, I was given it all. We can _definitely_ afford this house."

Hanna's eyes lit up like Malia's did on Christmas Day. She smiled a big, toothy smile and wrapped her arms around Caleb's neck before kissing him, just like she had done when he told her they were moving to New York. "I love you so fucking much, Caleb Rivers."

"Even more so now I have money?"

"Probably," Hanna teased. "In fact, I'm considering letting you buy the house, getting married to you and then divorcing you so I get half of it. At least then I wouldn't have to work."

"If you even think of doing that –" Caleb was interrupted by Hanna's lips locking with his. He grabbed her waist to pull her even closer and tilted his head to the left.

Claudia appeared, with Rocky and Malia in tow, and cleared her throat, interrupting the romance. Hanna blushed and Caleb turned around sheepishly to look at his mother.

"Sorry to interrupt on your _moment,_ but I think Rocky wants his mom." Claudia handed the grumbling 11 week old to Hanna, who gently hushed him by rocking back and forth.

"Hi," Margo said, appearing from a bedroom. "Would you like to start the tour of the second house? It's only across the street."

Hanna looked at Caleb and Caleb looked at Hanna and they were both grinning from ear to ear.

"That won't be necessary," Caleb replied. "We'd like to buy this house!"

It all suddenly became real to Hanna as she and Caleb began filling out various pieces of paperwork. This had to be a dream, right? Who gets to live in The Hills unless they're a celebrity?

 **A/N – sorry i kinda went on a bit about the house, but it's my fucking dream to live in the hills – well my dream in to live in la in general but oh well. also, sorry for going on about the outfits, im also obsessed with fashion oops.**

 **i hope you all liked this chapter. there will be drama in upcoming chapters so watch out!**

 **i love you all!**


	4. Chapter 4

3 weeks later, things were moving faster than Hanna had ever anticipated. Just 2 months ago, she was living in Paris, acting as a single mother. Now, she was moving the final boxes into the new house in LA. It was crazy.

"Can we go to Ikea or something?" Hanna asked. She wandered over to the lamp that was sitting on top of a cardboard box and picked at it with a disgusted expression. "We really need some new stuff." Caleb rolled his eyes at his fiancée but chuckled. "What? It's not my fault you have crap taste in furniture. I mean look at this chair. It looks like something you grabbed off the streets."

"Hey, don't trash talk my style in houseware," Caleb replied jokingly. "But sure, we can go to Ikea. Malia, come here!"

The little girl came running into the living room, after playing in her new found heaven: the backyard. As a surprise for her, Caleb had built Malia a playground set while she was out with Hanna and the reaction on her face when she saw it was priceless. Although they had a reasonable sized yard in Paris, Hanna and Caleb never bothered to fill it with much, so Malia was over the moon to finally have something to play on. Since moving in a week ago, she had barely left it.

"Baby, we're going out in a minute so you need to put your shoes on, okay?" Hanna instructed. Malia nodded and skipped off to find her favorite pair of ballerina shoes, which were easy for a 5 year old to get on themselves. Hanna fetched Rocky from his crib, changed him, and then strapped him into his car seat before the family set off in their brand new Land Rover.

As Caleb cruised down the street, a sudden thought popped into Hanna's head. "Oh yeah, I have an interview for a job tomorrow morning, so can you look after the kids?"

"What time?"

"The interview is at 9, and it should only take a couple of hours. Wait, don't you have that meeting with Apple tomorrow?" the blonde looked at Caleb, hoping he'd say no, but instead he slowly nodded. "Fuck, what are we going to do?"

Caleb thought for a moment, before coming up with a solution. "I can drop them off at my mom's. They haven't seen her in a few weeks anyway, so it'd give them a chance to spend some time with their grandma."

"I'll text her now," Hanna replied, hastily pulling her phone from her Louis Vuitton bag. Minutes later, a notification popped up on the screen. Despite the fact that A – well Melissa – had been gone for years now, Hanna's heart still raced every time her phone buzzed. She wished she could just forget about that bitch, but no matter how hard she tried, nothing would make the memories disappear. Luckily it was only Claudia replying. "She said she can do it. So if you're okay with it, you can drop them off and I'll pick them up after the interviews done?"

"Sure." Caleb indicated left and soon, the family were in Hollywood. Hanna gazed out of the window and watched the passers-by. Caleb supposed she was searching for a glimpse of a celebrity, but to no avail. "What's this interview for again?"

"A costume designer on the set of a new show called The Clique. It's just been picked up," Hanna answered. She had searched for jobs while back in Paris, and had come the option of a costume designer. In college, she had studied fashion, and although it wasn't specified to costume designing, she figured she had a shot. "I'm not sure if I'll get it, though. They might be looking for someone who focuses more in that field."

"I'm sure you'll get it, and if not, then they'd be stupid not to hire you. You're amazing when it comes to fashion, every sort of it. I thought you wanted to open your own business, though?" Caleb was now pulling up to a space in the lot of IKEA. He turned to his right and looked at Hanna who was shrugging.

"I do, I definitely do. But businesses can't be started in a matter of days, Caleb. They take time and energy and money. I've actually already started planning, but nothing can happen until after Rocky's first birthday. He needs my attention right now."

The blonde and brunette hopped out of the car and each took a child: Caleb with Rocky, and Hanna with Malia. Together, they strolled into the huge store and immediately headed to the section of couches. Hanna suddenly became boss and decided she would choose which one they'd buy. Every suggestion Caleb gave, Hanna found masses of faults. It had to be her way or no way.

Hours later, a worn out Caleb, a content Hanna and a pair of sleeping children walked out of the exit. Caleb had never expected a simple shopping spree to turn into such mayhem. They ended up spending over double what he had imagined, and left the store with 2 carts full of items and 4 orders.

"Fresh air," Caleb breathed as the automatic doors opened in front of him.

"Come on, it wasn't that bad. I think it was pretty fun." Hanna, who had been lumbered with holding Malia, carefully pushed the shopping cart towards the car. "I especially loved the couch we picked."

"We? What part did I play in picking that couch? It was all you!" Caleb exclaimed as he retrieved the car keys from his back pocket. He unlocked it and opened up the boot before unloading the extreme amount of household items.

"Was not," Hanna replied firmly, furrowing her eyebrows.

"Han, you slapped my hand away when I to point to one that I liked, you shot down all of my suggestions and found faults with them all. Believe me, it was all you."

Hanna sighed, and then pouted. "Well you shouldn't have picked out such disgusting ones, then," she mumbled under her breath. After strapping a grumpy Malia into her seat, she sat down on the leather passenger seat and waited for Caleb to finish loading the boot. "Hurry _up_!"

"You know, this would be a lot quicker if you helped," the brunette called through the car. Hanna tutted in reply, and didn't bother helping. Instead, she waited for Caleb to finish doing the deed by himself.

-:-

The next morning, Hanna awoke early enough to allow herself a decent chunk of time to get changed. She had her first interview here in LA, and was more nervous than ever before. The only interview she had ever been on was back in Paris, but she was already guaranteed the job before walking through the doors, so had nothing to worry about. Here, the pressure was all on her; she had to do her best to impress.  
Hanna wanted to look the part, so put what she thought was her most fashionable dress and what Caleb thought was the sexiest. He walked in as she was pulling the zipper up and raised his eyebrows. "Wow."

"Not now, Caleb," Hanna replied, flushed. She busied around the large master bedroom in search of her Louboutin's. Caleb leant against the bedpost and continued to stare at his beautiful fiancee. Her figure fitting dress hugged in all the right places; he couldn't help but stare. "What are you doing?" she snapped.

"You look amazing, babe," he replied in his best calming voice. It seemed to do the trick as Hanna immediately stopped what she was doing and smiled. Caleb slowly walked to the blonde, who was standing in the center of the room, and grabbed her waist from behind. Hanna felt his lips trail up and down her neck, and smiled again. "Have I ever told you how fucking hot you look in this dress?"

"I think so," Hanna said, still grinning. "But you can always say it again."

"You…look…so…fucking…hot," Caleb repeated in between kisses. He pulled Hanna around so she was facing him and smashed his lips against hers. The blonde was pushed up against the bed frame as their kisses became firmer and firmer and soon, Caleb's tongue was tracing the inside of her mouth. He moved her to the bed itself and pushed her onto it, leaning over her as he continued to kiss her.

"Babe," Hanna breathed. "I'm going to be late."

Caleb knelt above the blonde and asked, "What time do you have to leave?"

"An hour."

"Plenty of time," he answered, returning to the kisses. Hanna laughed and grabbed a fistful of his hair as her hand rested on Caleb's neck.

-:-

Hanna sat in front of a woman called Marlene King, nervously jiggling her leg up and down. She was being asked all sorts of questions regarding her previous jobs in fashion, what she had majored in in college, why she wanted this job. The woman seemed nice enough, if a little intimidating, and Hanna tried to answer the questions as best she could.

"I'll be sure to let you know our choice," Marlene said as the interview concluded. Hanna didn't know if that was a good sign. Did that mean Marlene wasn't going to pick her? Thousands of worries gushed around Hanna's head as she got into her Audi and started it up. Before actually moving, she had to sit for a second and just calm herself. It was her first proper job interview, and she managed to persuade herself she did alright.

Hanna clicked up the front yard of the Dawson's house and tapped on the door. Steven, Claudia's husband, answered and greeted the blonde with a warm smile. He ushered her to come inside, and at that point, Malia heard her mother's voice and bounded into the hallway.

"She may be a little hyper," Steven warned. "Malia and Claudia were playing an intense game of hide and seek." Hanna giggled and followed her daughter into the impressive playroom the grandparents had created. It was the size of a large bedroom, and was painted like a jungle. Rocky was happily sat in his bouncer, laughing at his grandmother who was playing peekaboo.

"Hanna!" Claudia exclaimed as she saw the blonde. She jumped up and enveloped Hanna in a hug, her empowering perfume wafting into her nose. "It's so good to see you. How was your interview?"

Hanna perched on one of the 3 couches that were located in the playroom. Malia jumped onto Hanna's lap and Claudia sat to the right, but Steven took Rocky out of the room. "It was alright, I suppose. It was the first real interview I've ever had so I was slightly nervous," she said. Hanna was definitely more than _slightly_ nervous. She was ready to have a nervous breakdown.

Claudia gave Hanna a reassuring smile. "I'm sure you did amazing, sweetie. Caleb told me it was for a costume designer, is that right?" The blonde nodded. "You certainly look the part! How does your mommy always manage to look so pretty, huh, Malia?"

The blonde blushed. "Not true, but thank you. Malia, I think we should get going. Daddy's expecting us home soon." She thanked Claudia for looking after Malia and Rocky and grabbed a hold of a reluctant Malia. Steven and Rocky followed behind, and Steven even strapped Rocky into his seat.

 **A/N – okay so i really need to stop saying when the drama's gonna happen but honestly, i have no idea. like i want there to be a lot, and i want it to be a different sort of drama to the other story (you should check it out if you already haven't) but i have no idea when it's gonna appear in the story. i guess im building up to it?**

 **anyway, i love you guys! keep reviewing, favoriting (thats not even a word, oops) and following!**


	5. Chapter 5

"I got the job, I got the job!" Hanna squealed as she leaped into the living room. Caleb was sitting on the couch watching TV when Hanna got the message from Marlene King, the creator of show she had interviewed to be costume designer for. She had interviewed almost 3 weeks ago, but only just got a reply.

As the blonde excitedly entered the room, Caleb looked up and saw a huge smile spread across her face. His own mouth automatically did the same and he stood up to join Hanna. "That's amazing, babe! I told you you'd get it." Hanna, still smiling, leaned into his chest and Caleb wrapped his arms around her back. She turned her head so her ear was next to his heart and sighed happily. Caleb pushed her back slightly, still with his arms gently holding hers, and looked into her sparkling eyes. "So, what do you want to do to celebrate?"

-:-

That evening, Hanna and Caleb sat at The Nice Guy in Hollywood. Emily and Paige had recommended it when the couple moved to LA, but it was the first chance Hanna and Caleb had gotten. As the blonde took a sip of her red wine, she felt Caleb's gaze following her every move. She was right; Caleb was staring at her with a big smile on his face.

"I love you, Hanna" Caleb announced suddenly. Hanna looked up, blushing. She felt her heart flutter from inside and had those butterflies in her stomach she got every time she looked at Caleb. It was crazy to think after 6 years of being together, 2 kids and an engagement, he still managed to melt her down to a puddle just by saying one thing.

"I love you, too." Hanna looked into her fiancé's deep brown eyes. "I can't believe we've been engaged for 5 years. It's gone so quickly."

The brunette nodded in agreement, but then tilted his head. "How come you've wanted to wait so long? I know when I proposed you asked if we had to get married straight away and I said no, but I didn't expect to wait this long."

"Is that a problem or something?" Hanna snapped quickly.

"No, of course not. You know I'd wait for an eternity if it meant I got to spend the rest of my life with you. I just wanted to know your reasoning, that's all."

Hanna looked apologetically at Caleb. "Sorry. I don't have any specific reasons, I just wanted to wait that's all."

"Do you not think I'm the right guy or something?" Caleb asked, internally panicking. He had been feeling this way for a while now, did Hanna not even want to marry him anymore. She sure was taking a long time to start planning the wedding.

"Babe, I've known you're the right guy since the day I met you," Hanna replied, smiling. "I just feel like I want to be in a secure place in my life before we marry, like with a job and stuff." Caleb looked down at his empty plate that had consisted of chicken piccata. "Caleb, you're being ridiculous. Of course I want to marry you; I want to spend my life with you."

"You're right, I'm being ridiculous." Caleb grabbed a menu from the center of the table and scanned it. "Did you want dessert?"

"Sure. I could also do with another drink. Tequila this time though."

Caleb smirked at Hanna as he called a waiter over and gave the orders.

2 hours later, Hanna and Caleb had ditched their table for two and were now sitting drunkenly at the bar. Hanna downed another shot, her third in since arriving. Caleb looked at her slightly worriedly, but then took his own to lighten up. He hadn't seen Hanna have this much fun since…well, before Malia was born. She was always so het up about not wanting to be drunk in front of her – or Rocky now – so never bothered drinking that much.

"Hanna?" A familiar voice called from behind. The blonde spun around on her stool, but made herself dizzy. She shook it off and noticed Emily standing in front of her, with Paige to the left. "What are you doing?"

"What does it look like?" the blonde slurred. "We're celebrating!"

"Han, celebrating is having a couple glasses of wine and some steak – not getting yourself wasted. Anyway, what are you celebrating?"

Caleb chirped in before Hanna could, "Hanna's new job. She's a _costume designer._ " He smirked on the words costume and designer, whilst raising his eyebrows. Emily and Paige looked at the drunken couple, then at each other. They both had exactly the same thoughts.

"You take Hanna, I'll take Caleb," Emily instructed. Paige nodded and proceeded to grab Hanna's underarms and pull her off of the stool.

"Hey," Hanna said, unsteadily standing unsupported. She tipped a little, but got her balance and wagged her finger at Paige. "What do you think you're doing, missy?"

Paige stifled a laugh, and said, "Taking you home before you start embarrassing yourself. Now come here." She got a firm grip on the blonde's arm and dragged her kicking and screaming towards the exit. Emily followed, with a not-so reluctant Caleb.

The couple's Land Rover was parked in the lot and after patting down Caleb for the keys, Emily threw them to Paige. The raven haired woman took control of both Hanna and Caleb, loaded them into the back, and joined Paige in the front. She looked around at the various pieces of rubbish: empty chip packets, Taco Bell wrappers, finished bottles of beverages.

"God, you guys seriously need to clean this car. It's disgusting." Emily turned her head around as she talked to the pair, but they were too engrossed in each other's mouths to be listening. "And so is that. Can't that wait until you get into your bedroom?" When they didn't stop, Emily threw an empty soda can at Caleb. It bonked him on the forehead, and he finally pulled away from Hanna to rub where he'd been hit. "Do we need to pick Rocky and Lia up on the way?"

"Nope," Hanna answered, spitting when she said the 'p'. "They're staying over at Claudia's. Where are we going?" She pushed her face up to the window and her nose went flat.

"Your house, Hanna," Paige answered. She and Emily had visited a few times, so roughly knew the way. Good thing too, because in the state they were in, Hanna and Caleb weren't fit for giving directions.

-:-

Emily and Paige took the staggering couple into their living room, but immediately left when they began making out again. Just because they were gay, didn't mean they needed to see a live version of a man and woman making love.

"Tonight was so good, babe" Hanna said in between Caleb's kiss. She may be drunk but she still remembered vaguely what had happened. "We should do it again."

Caleb grinned and left a trail of kisses down Hanna's neck. His hands moved from her neck, to her lower back and then to the zipper of her dress. He subtly started unzipping it, and managed to undo it all before Hanna realised. She giggled and traced the hem of his shirt, and then pulled it up over his head. Her hands stroked his bare chest as Caleb moved the pair towards the couch. Hanna wriggled out of her dress and was left in just her underwear – well except her bra, she'd "forgotten" to put one on today. She had secretly hoped the evening would plan out the exact way it was planning out right now.

-:-

Caleb awoke the next day to find himself strewn out on the brand new couch, with a naked Hanna lying on top of him. She was on her stomach, one of her hands on Caleb's stomach and the other falling off the couch. His eyes adjusted to the LA morning sun and his head suddenly felt like a bowling ball. He needed an aspirin.  
Gently and carefully, Caleb tried to slide out from underneath Hanna. He thought he had managed it until he fell with a thump onto the hard wooden floors. Why wasn't there a rug there? The blonde stirred and groaned before she rolled over to her front. She rolled a little too far and tipped off the couch, landing on top of Caleb. Hanna let out a small giggle as she toppled off.

"Water," she said as she got up. "I need water. And an aspirin." Despite being completely naked, she slowly shuffled to the kitchen, found the tablets and swallowed one in matter of seconds. Then she brought one back to Caleb, who was now actually sitting on the couch. She chucked the medicine to him, and a water bottle, and perched to the right of him. There was a blanket draping off the back, so Hanna pulled it to cover her revealed body.

"What the fuck did we do last night?" Caleb asked after swallowing.

Hanna brought her palm to her forehead and rubbed it. "Not so loud," the blonde groaned. In a quieter voice, she answered the question. "I remember a restaurant, some food and tequila. And Em?"

"What was Em doing with us?" The night was a blur to Caleb. Clearly, he had had one too many shots. "Wait, was Paige there too? I think I remember both of them."

"I don't know," Hanna moaned. "This is too much thinking for my brain to handle. I'm taking a shower."

"Care if I join?" Caleb smirked, eyeing his fiancée up as she walked away.

"Considering we both woke up naked, I think you got enough action last night, without intruding my shower. Let me cleanse in peace."

 **A/N – aw man this chapter is shorter than the others. oh well, i'll hopefully make up for it in the next one.  
anyway, i wanted to do something slightly fun so i made haleb get wasted, woohoo. i hope you guys enjoyed this chapter – even though it was a little boring – and review it! **

**love you guys!**


	6. Chapter 6

"Oh my God, I'm so freaking nervous," Hanna said the second Aria picked up her FaceTime call. The blonde was running about her bedroom, trying to find her left high heel. It was only 5 o'clock in the morning in LA, so Hanna was trying to do it quietly.

"Hi, Han," Aria chuckled. "Why are you so nervous?" She was sitting in her living room, on her black suede couch that Hanna envied. Hanna was actually with Aria when she bought it, and was going to buy one for herself and Caleb, but was reminded that she had a young child who was constantly messy.

"Because it's my first day on set and I can't find my fucking shoe! Found it." She slid her feet into both Jimmy Choo's and breathed a long sigh of relief. She left the bedroom and headed downstairs to prevent disturbing the sleeping. "I can't believe I start work today. I actually start a full time job in fashion working with real people."

Aria looked at Hanna as if she were crazy. "You don't need to be so stressed, Hanna. It's your first day, you're bound to screw up." She received a death glare from the blonde and cringed. "Sorry, not helping. Is it everyone's first day on set?"

"Uh, no. I'm pretty sure the actors started on Monday, but for some reason they didn't need me for another 4 days. I was told to design a couple outfits based on the personalities I was given for two of the characters, and I'm so scared Marlene won't like them."

It took a moment for the petite brunette to remember who Marlene was, but then recalled back to the 10 phone calls she had with Hanna after her interview. "Can I see them?" Pieces of paper were held up to the screen, and Aria was genuinely impressed. "Wow Han, these are amazing! I'm sure your boss will love them. I have to go, Ezra's calling me, but let me know how your first day went, okay?"

Hanna agreed and said goodbye before hanging up. She chucked her phone into her black Michael Kors bag and scuttled into Rocky's nursery. She had heard him stirring, so went to check on him, and found the 4 and a half month old wide awake. "Little man, you need to go back to sleep," Hanna whispered, contradicting her comment by picking him up. She rocked the baby back and forth and kissed his forehead. His wisps of hair were becoming darker each day and his eyes were beginning to darken, too. Hanna didn't think it was possible for him to look any more like his father, but that was proved wrong every day. Rocky giggled loudly and cooed at Hanna. "Aw, Rocky, mommy has to go to work now."

As he was laid back in his crib, the cries began. Hanna, who had turned towards the door, looked back and felt her heart ache as she watched her son wail for her. She was already running late for work, so was forced to leave him. She darted into the main bedroom and woke Caleb, making him deal with the upset infant and she rushed off to work.

3 hours into her first day, Hanna was excelling. She had shown her designs to Marlene King, the creator of the show she was working on, and had been given an amazing response. The cast and crew were nicer than Hanna had ever imagined – which was definitely a plus considering she had to work with them for 10 hours a day – and she had hit it off with some of the main actors and actresses.

Jordon, who was cast as the main character, popped his head around the door which lead to the large walk in closet that held various characters' clothes. "Hey." A friendly smile spread across his face. "How's your first day going?" His thick Australian accent echoed through the room.

"It's amazing," Hanna replied. She turned around to face him, grinning. "Everyone's so nice!"

"I'm glad you think so," Jordan laughed, stepping inside the room. Hanna turned away, focusing back on sorting the clothes out. She picked out a slick black dress and put it in the closet for Charlie, a character on the show. "You've done great so far. Everyone loves the outfits you come up with."

The blonde blushed slightly. "Thank you." She giggled uneasily and avoided looking at Jordan, who she knew was staring at her.

"So, the cast and some of the crew are going out for drinks tonight. Do you want to join?" Hanna glanced back and saw the hopeful gleam in his eye.

"I'd love to," she answered hastily. "I'll just let my boyfriend know." Although Hanna and Caleb had been engaged for 5 years now, Hanna still preferred to call Caleb her boyfriend instead of fiancé; she thought it sounded better. Even though Hanna had a huge diamond on her finger, Jordan didn't seem to question it. She pulled her IPhone from her back pocket of the dark Levi jeans she was wearing, and speedily let Caleb know she would be late home tonight.

-:-

"Hanna, I swear your sense of fashion is out of this world!" Shannon, an actress on the set, exclaimed. She was a tall, beautiful brunette who knew she was pretty. Normally, Hanna wouldn't mix with someone like that, after all, Alison used to be like that and that friendship didn't seem to work very well. But Hanna thanked her gratefully and smiled. Shannon grasped her third shot glass of the night into her hand and threw her head back as she drank. "More drinks, everyone?"

The rest of the group yelled out, clearly already drunk. Hanna knew she shouldn't, but didn't want to be the party pooper so agreed, too.

Hours later, Hanna shakily dialled Caleb's number. He picked up on the second ring, and sounded more concerned than Hanna had imagined he would. Hanna had told him she'd only be out for an extra 2 hours to have quick drinks with the cast, but she got waylaid and was still out at 11.

"Can you pick me up please?" the blonde asked almost immediately. She heard Caleb sigh at her slurring and rolled her eyes; she wasn't in the mood for a lecture on drinking on a week day. "Caleb?"

"Babe, I can't. Malia and Rocky are sleeping, I can't just leave them and waking them up would just disrupt the whole night. Can't you call a cab?" Caleb replied. His voice was a slight whisper so Hanna figured he was upstairs. It was no use begging; he was right, he couldn't leave the kids or bring them with him. Hanna tutted and hung up the phone, puffing her cheeks out as she slid the cell back into her purse. She stepped forward and waved her hand out, hailing a cab. A yellow car came speeding up to the sidewalk and as Hanna was about to step in, she felt a hand grab her arm. She shot her head around, only to see a smiling Jordan standing there.

"Can I drive you home?" he asked. Hanna awkwardly looked back to the taxi, and then at Jordan. The Australian noticed the worried look in Hanna's eye. "I only had one drink, if that's what you're concerned about."

"Are you sure? I wouldn't want to send you out of your way." Honestly, Hanna was just worried about Caleb's reaction would be if he saw a guy dropping her off. It would cause way too many unnecessary questions, but Jordan insisted and Hanna couldn't exactly say no…

As the Toyota pulled up to the driveway of the house, Jordan looked out of the window in awe. "Wow," he uttered. "This is…wow. I've always dreamed about living in The Hills. Hey, how come I'm the actor but you're the one living in a celebrity filled neighbourhood?" His manly laugh bellowed through the car, and Hanna smiled. Jordan seemed so down to earth and friendly, it made Hanna feel so at ease.

"My fiancé has some money," the blonde replied, leaving out the details. "We actually used to live in Paris, but moved here a couple of months ago."

"Paris? I used to live in Paris, too!"

5 minutes passed and Hanna learned that she had only lived a town over from where Jordan had lived two years before. He had lived in France for only a short stay of 9 months – he was shooting a movie – but adored the country and all its glory. Hanna felt the same way: she hadn't lived there for long, but instantly fell in love.

"Well, I should get going. Caleb's probably wondering where the hell I am," Hanna announced, giving a slight laugh. She gave a small wave as she opened the car door and hopped out, before staggering up the driveway in her heels.

Hanna shoved her key in the lock and quietly twisted it. Carefully, she tried to open it without it creaking, knowing for well Malia would be grumpy if she was woken. Caleb jumped from the couch when he heard heels click down the hallway and looked at Hanna in an almost disappointed way. She ignored the stare and bent down to take the shoes off, rubbing her feet in the process.

"Why were you out so late, Hanna? You know you have to be at work early tomorrow morning," Caleb said as he followed the blonde into their bedroom. Hanna continued to undress herself, pulling the jeans down and swapping them for a pair of shorts. She shoved a loose gray top and threw her hair into a messy bun before answering.

"We were having a lot of fun. I guess I just lost track of time." It was true. Hanna looked at the clock that hung above the bar once in the 5 hours she was there. "It won't happen again."

"Han, I'm not your parent. I'm just saying you need to remember you have a job now: a job that requires you waking up at 5 in the morning. That sort of means you can't be partying until stupid hours," Caleb noted. Hanna didn't reply and shuffled into the bathroom, as did Caleb. They brushed their teeth in silence. After the blonde washed her face, she headed to the bed and made herself comfy beneath the thick duvet.

After the lights had been turned out, Hanna turned to the brunette and said, "We weren't _partying_."

-:-

The blonde awoke the next morning to a thumping headache. Thankfully, that was all and she wasn't having another hangover like the one she had after her night out with Caleb a few weeks previous. An aspirin soon sorted the head situation out, but nothing could sort out the _hair_ situation. It was practically standing up on Hanna's scalp. Bed head didn't do it justice.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck," Hanna muttered to herself as she stood in the bathroom, attempting to control the wild locks. She managed to calm the ends of her hair, but the top just wasn't cooperating. To solve the issue, Hanna had to shove one of Caleb's gray beanies on, much to her disgrace. She hated wearing beanies – in her opinion, they didn't look good enough. Her outfit was completed with a quarter-sleeve, black cropped sweatshirt, some skinny black jeans and a pair of original Timberlands. Thank God she kept those boots in the back of her closet.

Hanna rushed onto set, almost 15 minutes late. To her amazement, the cast weren't there yet and she was actually the first to arrive. She sighed, releasing her inner panic, and wandered to her workplace. On the way, she past Marlene King, and gave a nod and smile. The creator of the show looked left and right before hurrying across the road to meet Hanna on the other side.

"Morning, Hanna. You wouldn't by any chance know where my cast are, do you?" Marlene asked. As Hanna opened her mouth, a golf cart speeded around the corner and parked in front of the pair. Jordan, Shannon and two other cast members jumped off and casually strolled over to the sidewalk. As they arrived, Marlene looked rather unimpressed.

"You're late." She turned on her heel and walked away, but not before urging the four to follow. Hanna wandered off, too, but in the opposite direction.

The blonde patiently waited for the first actor or actress to walk through her doors, but they all seemed to be delayed in the makeup trailer. Hanna sauntered around the room, running her finger along the coffee table that sat in the center of the couch and the wall. There was a room added onto the main costume section that allowed Hanna to rest when she wasn't working. Marlene said she could lightly decorate, but Hanna didn't like the thought of that. That would be jinxing things, right? Wouldn't it mean she thought she was good enough to stay here for the rest of the show? She didn't want the cast thinking she was too cocky.

Soon enough, Jordan entered, surprising Hanna, as Shannon normally arrived first.

"You seemed to have recovered well," Jordan remarked as he stood in front of the costume designer. She smirked and grabbed the outfit she had prepared, handing it over to him slyly. "I, on the other hand, have not. My head's bangin'."

"Is that something Australians say or something? Because we Americans don't use the word banging in that way," Hanna laughed. Jordan rolled his eyes and headed to the private changing room in the back. He soon reappeared, dressed in his character's outfit. Today, the outfit consisted of a jock's uniform, as Jordan's character was the high school's football quarterback. "I think this needs something else, but I can't thin what."

Jordan shrugged but tried to think what could be missing from the look. "A hat, maybe?"

"Yes!" the blonde exclaimed. "A beanie! I actually have one with the school's logo on. Let me grab it." She darted off and returned with a yellow beanie with maroon writing on the front. When Marlene told Hanna the show was about high schoolers, and one character was a jock, a school beanie was the first thing that came to mind.

Hanna stared at Jordan's outfit up and down, and decided the look was complete. She smiled and said he was done, in perfect timing as Cassidy, another actress, walked in. She was all glammed up, with her dark blonde hair in perfect curls, and her eyeliner sharp enough to kill. Clearly, she was the bitchy, popular character. The character much reminded Hanna of seventh grade Alison.

 **A/N – ooh, i cant decide if i like this chapter or not. obviously i got the idea of jordan from hanna's new fiancé in the show, but i decided to change him up a little. he's only in it for drama, so don't start thinking i agree with him and hanna being together on the show because i don't. HALEB FOREVER OKAY?**

 **yeah anyway, hope you all liked this one! it might have been confusing, sorry.**


	7. Chapter 7

2 weeks later, Hanna felt like she belonged on the set of The Clique. Unlike her job back in Paris, she didn't actually mind waking up at dawn, because it meant she got to see people who had already become her best friends. Caleb, on the other hand, wasn't so happy.

"Hanna, this is the fourth time in 2 weeks you've gone out drinking and come home late," Caleb said sternly. His voice was raising ever so slightly with every comment and Hanna kept thinking he was going to break out in a shout.

"So? Why is it such a big deal that I go out with friends so often?" Hanna answered. She was leaning on the kitchen counter with Caleb in front, and was staring into his eyes. Her head tilted to the left as she waited for an answer.

"Because it's the fourth fucking time!" Caleb took a deep breath to calm himself, and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Look, you know I have no problem with you going out with friends, I do it myself, but when you leave me to look after _our_ children more than your home with them, it becomes an issue."

Hanna froze. "This isn't about how much I go out. This is about who I go with."

"What?"

"It's the truth, right?" The blonde raised her eyebrows and knew she was right when Caleb stayed quiet. "Do you honestly think I would cheat on you with Jordan?"  
Caleb wanted to say no; he wanted to believe she was never capable of that, but he's heard the phone conversations Hanna's had with him. There has to be something going on. "Caleb, we're just friends, I swear."

That night, Caleb refused to sleep in their bedroom. Instead, he grabbed a couple of spare pillows from the cupboard and slept on the couch – which to his surprise wasn't as uncomfy as he thought it'd be.  
Hanna lay on her side of the bed, facing where Caleb would normally be. She traced the bare patch with her hands, longing for him to be next to her. The same feeling occurred every time the couple had a major argument – which wasn't as much as you'd expect. Her heart felt heavy, she felt raked with guilt and all she wanted was Caleb to hold her. But despite all of this, Hanna couldn't just stop seeing Jordan; she worked with him for goodness sake. Hanna didn't know what Caleb thought she should do.

The next morning, Hanna called in sick. When on the phone to Marlene, she was begged to come in, but Hanna couldn't bear to leave the house. Caleb had left earlier than usual and didn't say a word to Hanna. He merely said goodbye to Malia and Rocky and left. The blonde didn't even try and attempt to talk to him; she knew it'd do no good.

"Malia, come here, baby," Hanna called. She was standing in the bathroom, waiting for the 5 year old to join. She plodded in and took the toothbrush from her mother's hand and brushed violently. "Jesus, Lia. Calm down."

Malia brushed slightly softer and looked at Hanna. With a mouth full of toothpaste, she said, "Where's daddy?"

"Daddy's at work." Hanna felt awkward and tried to brush it off by wiping down the sink.

"Why are you taking me to school?" The petite blonde said after spitting the paste out. "Daddy normally does it."

"Like I said, daddy's at work." Hanna picked her daughter up and carried the squirming child through to her bedroom. It had now been painted, and after Malia had begged and begged, Hanna and Caleb finally caved in and let her have her "princess bed". It was a white framed single, with an overhanging pink silk curtain that covered the head of the bed. Malia had fallen in love with it at Ikea, and it had taken quite some persuading to be allowed it. "Come here, please." Hanna grabbed a ZARA gray jumpsuit and shoved it on the little girl. She paired it with some black sneakers and sent Malia on her way. Slowly, Hanna shuffled through to Rocky's nursery. The bubbly baby saw no difference in his mother and was his happy usual self. "Hi, little guy."

Rocky was changed into a white polo shirt from Ralph Lauren and a pair of black and white beach shorts. It was still warm in LA, which suited Hanna because she loved dressing the kids up in summer clothes.

Hanna and Rocky arrived home just after 12, after dropping Malia off at kindergarten. Rocky had fallen asleep in the stroller so Hanna immediately settled him in his crib and left him to rest. While he did so, she grabbed a couple of folders from the cabinet and began preparing outfits for the show. Hanna wasn't even 10 minutes in when she was interrupted by a buzzing from her purse. She got up and searched through finding her phone at the bottom. The source of the vibration was a text message notification. There, on the screen, was Jordan's name. Hanna's heart kind of sank; she hoped it would have been Caleb, letting her know he was coming home early or something.

 _Hey, Hanna. I just wanted to check in with you. Marlene said you weren't feeling great? Hope you're feeling better soon._

Hanna replied with a short message and set her phone down on the couch beside her. It buzzed again, and she tutted. Would she not be able to do _any_ work today?

 _I can come over if you want. I've finished my scenes for the day._

The blonde pondered for a moment, but didn't want to seem rude.  
 _Sure! You remember where I live, right?_

An hour later, the Australian was sitting on Hanna's couch with his large hands clasped around a cup of coffee. He was flicking through some designs of Hanna's, and seemed to be impressed, judging by the expression on his face. He was nodding up and down with his eyebrows raised, smiling.

"Hanna, you seriously have some talent. These outfits are amazing! They fit the characters so well," Jordan announced as he gently placed the papers on the table in front. Hanna beamed – as she always when she received a compliment – and thanked him. "Have you ever thought of starting your own business?"

"I dreamed about it all through high school, but that kind of went down the drain in Senior Year," Hanna replied.

"How come?" Jordan looked at the blonde inquisitively.

"I had a kid," she blurted out. She suddenly remembered Jordan didn't know she even had children, he only knew she had a fiancé. As if on cue, Rocky wailed from upstairs. Hanna excused herself from the awkward situation and went to see to the infant. When he wouldn't go back to sleep, Hanna resorted to bringing him downstairs. As she shuffled down the hallway, Jordan looked up. Rocky had always been good with strangers, oddly, and was no different with Jordan. The five month old beamed at the Australian as soon as he set eyes on him.

Jordan smiled back. "Hey, buddy." Hanna sat down in her previous position and sat Rocky up against her chest. Jordan tickled the baby's toes, leading to a loud giggle. "So you have two children?"

The blonde nodded and gave a small smile. "This is Rocky. Malia's the one I had in high school, but she's at school right now."

"How come you never said you had kids?"

Hanna shrugged. "It never really came up. I can put him upstairs if you don't like being around babies."

"Hanna," Jordan laughed. "I have no issue with children. It was just a question. He's a very loud baby, isn't he?"

Rocky was gurgling away to himself, giggling occasionally. Hanna looked down and grinned. "Takes after his dad," she said automatically. It wasn't until she realised what she had said, Caleb came back to mind. She wanted to backtrack what she had just said, and hastily asked, "Would you like another coffee?"

"No, I'm good, thanks. I should actually get going; I have to go over my lines for tomorrow." Jordan placed his cup on the glass table and stood up. One last thing..." The blonde's heart started beating faster, even though she was sure it wasn't a bad question. "How come you called in sick today? No offence, but you don't look ill."

Hanna panicked and said the first thing that came to mind. "I had a thumping headache. It must have passed, though."

Jordan looked at her suspiciously, but then smiled and shrugged it off. "Okay, well thankyou for letting me intrude."

"You weren't intruding," Hanna chuckled. She followed Jordan towards the front door and stopped when he did. "Thanks for checking on me, it was really nice of you."

"Anytime." Jordan leaned in for a hug to say goodbye and wrapped his long arms around Hanna's small back. As he pulled away, his eyes gazed into hers. All of a sudden, his soft lips were moving towards the blonde's and she didn't know what to do. So she did nothing. She let the lips gently touch. As she stood there, Jordan was making the kiss more intense. He only stopped when the front door swung open. There, stood Caleb.

-:-

"Just friends, Hanna?" Caleb yelled. The pair were standing in their living room: Hanna by the couch and Caleb opposite. The shouting in his voice made Hanna jump. "I didn't realise friends fucking kiss each other!"

"I'm sorry, C-Caleb," she cried. Her sobs loudened and a tear trickled down her cheek. "I didn't mean for it to happen."

The veins in Caleb's forehead were popping out; Hanna thought they might burst. "Oh, so that makes it okay?"

"No," Hanna groaned. "I just m-mean that it didn't mean any-anything to me."

Caleb laughed. "I don't believe this. I don't fucking believe this."

"I'm sorry," the blonde repeated. It was all she could say.

"You told me you wouldn't cheat on me. You told me you were just friends. And I was gullible enough to believe you." The anger in Caleb's eyes turned to hurt. The deep brown was wavered by tears, and soon, they trailed down his bright red cheek. Hanna's chin wobbled; she couldn't believe what she had done.  
Without saying another word, Caleb left. He just turned towards the door and went. He didn't even say goodbye to Malia and Rocky.

 **A/N – so finally some haleb drama woo. i really wanted to make this chapter emotional but i failed so hard damn. oh well I hope you all liked this chapter – please review, favorite and follow!  
i love you all! **


	8. Chapter 8

It had been 2 days. 2 days of questions from Malia. 2 days without receiving a single call from Caleb. 2 days of Hanna wanting to curl up in a ball and lock herself away. 2 days since she kissed Jordan.

Hanna sat in the en suite, crouched down with her knees huddled under her chin. Tears were streaming from her once sparkly blue eyes. A wail from the nursery echoed through the bathroom, and Hanna wiped her face. She attempted to get up, but fell back onto the cold tiled floor. Nothing in her life was going right anymore.  
The blonde slowly walked to Rocky's bedroom and picked him up. Hanna could tell he missed his dad. He had spent every day for the past 4 months with him, and then he suddenly disappears; Hanna understood how confused Rocky must have felt. But Hanna had caused this. It was all her fault. Maybe this was Caleb punishing her for what she did to him.

As Hanna rocked the baby back and forth, his cries finally ceased. She sighed a small breath of relief and laid him in his bassinet, watching his eyes gaze around the room. Hanna did the same and admired the paintwork on the walls. She never really saw how good of a job Caleb had done. 3 weeks after moving in, Hanna and Caleb had eventually gotten the chance and free time to sort the nursery out. Of course, Hanna was in charge of the color scheme and pieces of furniture, but Caleb had to do the painting. After much discussion, they finally agreed on painting the walls a light gray and having green accessories. Above the white crib was the name _Rocky James_ and by the gray changing table, there was a white tree spiraling up. It looked amazing.

Hanna pinched herself back to reality and glanced at the clock. She had only 15 minutes until she was due to pick up Malia, and it took 10 to get there.

"Come on, my little man," Hanna cooed to Rocky as she lifted him from the bassinet. He whimpered as his mother began manhandling him and changing his outfit; he'd never liked that since birth. "Rocky, you need to cooperate for mommy. Stop squirming."  
It took an added 3 minutes to sort Rocky out, but Hanna dashed out of the door, completely forgetting her phone. She only remembered when she went to grab her keys from her Gucci bag, and realized she had forgotten those, too.

When she had finally remembered everything – she hoped – Hanna strapped the baby into his car seat and set off.  
By the time she arrived at Malia's kindergarten, she was already 4 minutes late. Hanna darted over to her daughter, who seemed surprised to see Hanna picking her up. Malia had been just as confused as Rocky was when it came to her dad's disappearance. She had expected him to pick her up from school, though. After all, he did it every day.

"Mommy, where's daddy?" Malia asked as Hanna retrieved her from the teacher. In her right hand was Rocky's car seat, but with the other, she grabbed the 5 year old's and hurried back to the car. "Mommy?"

"I've already told you, Malia. Daddy had to go somewhere for work."

"When will he be back?"

Hanna sighed – she seemed to be sighing a lot lately – and looked away from her daughter. "I don't know," she mumbled quietly. It broke her heart to see her children so devastated; she wanted Caleb back for them at the very least. As Hanna finished strapping Malia in, her leg vibrated. In her back pocket, was her phone and as she pulled it out, her heart sank.

 _Hanna, we haven't talked since the other day .I was hoping I'd get a chance to speak to you at work, but you never showed. I just wanted to check you were okay. Call me.  
Jordan. _

Jordan was the last person Hanna wanted to talk to. But she needed to talk to _someone_ without explaining the whole situation. And he was the only person she could do that with.  
Hanna put Rocky and Malia in their playroom and set them up happily with a Disney film. She knew that'd keep Malia quiet, and hoped Rocky would become transfixed enough not to cry. She hadn't even come down the stairs when the door knocked. Hanna didn't speed her pace up. Instead, she shuffled slowly to the door and creaked it open. Jordan stood on the porch and smiled as soon as he saw her. Hanna practically collapsed onto his chest and the tears soon started pouring.

"I know what I did was wrong, I know that, but I just wish he'd at least visit Malia and Rocky. Malia's going crazy missing him, and even Rocky knows something's wrong." Hanna was clasping a tissue and wiped her nose. She was sitting on the couch with her legs curled under her, and was venting to Jordan. He sat kindly and listened to all of Hanna's cries, nodding in understanding at a few parts.

"Hanna, don't blame yourself. I was the one who kissed you – I should never have done it. I'm so sorry I caused all of this," Jordan replied. "Have you tried calling him?"

The blonde nodded. "Plenty of times. It just goes straight to voicemail."

"Where could he be? Is there somewhere he usually goes when he's upset or mad?"

"His mom's, I guess. But she probably hates me right now. I mean, I understand; I broke her son's heart. Ugh, I'm so fucking stupid. What was I thinking kissing someone else? You're a nice guy and everything Jordan, but I love Caleb. And he love – loved – me."

-:-

Jordan left two hours later, when the film had finished and Malia wanted to go out. Hanna felt no better, despite thoroughly explaining each and every one of her thoughts.  
She sat on the lounge chair, watching Malia run up and down her play set. The sun was setting and the view was admirable: the hills in the distance looked gracious with the oranges, yellows and reds shining down. Rocky was in his bouncer that Hanna had bought outside, and was contentedly giggling away to himself. The scene was so peaceful. So peaceful that Hanna nearly jumped out of her skin when the front door slammed shut. She shot her head around and saw a figure in the hallway. Memories of black hoodies and dark shadows came flooding back to her and heart began racing. Hanna got up and wandered through the huge, open backdoor to see who it was.

"Oh," the figure said as Hanna came into light. "I didn't see your car out front, I thought you were out."

Caleb looked at Hanna awkwardly and she gulped, hard. "It's in the, um, garage. Did you wait until you thought I was gone to come back here?" The brunette shrugged and glanced away. "Well since you're here, can we talk?"

"I was actually only going to get some clothes." Caleb pointed up towards the stairs.

"Please?" Hanna begged. Caleb took a deep breath before shuffling over to the couch and perching on the end. "Look, I'm really sorry for everything and I know I shouldn't have kissed Jordan, but I just–"

"Hanna, I think we should break up."

Caleb's words stung. They lingered in the air like echoes. Hanna's jaw dropped and she stared at him, too stunned to say anything. Caleb didn't move a muscle; he sat as straight as a log. Minutes passed of exchanging awkward glances and the sound of breathing filling the air.

"You…you what?" Hanna stuttered, breaking the silence. "You want to break up with me?"

"We need time apart. It's for the best."

Hanna blinked and a tear fell. Before she could say anything, Malia burst into the room.

"Daddy, daddy, daddy! You're back!" she exclaimed, jumping into Caleb's arms. He picked his daughter up, and savored the moment when she nuzzled her head into his neck. "I missed you." Hanna couldn't watch; it was breaking her heart, so went to fetch Rocky.

"Malia, I'm not staying, I have to go again," Caleb explained as he put her back on the floor. Hanna re-entered and watched from afar, silently weeping. Malia looked at her father, confused.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to Grandma Claudia's house to stay for a bit." He had to pinch the palm of his hand to stop himself from crying. "But I'll try to see you soon, baby." Caleb breathed deeply and stood up but a felt a tugging at his hand. Malia was gripping on for dear life, refusing to let go. Tears welled up in his eyes as he pushed his daughter back. "Malia, please." In the end, Malia had to be shaken off and was left in a pile on the floor. Caleb walked away, grabbed a few pieces of clothes from the clothes basket and stopped by the front door.

Hanna held Rocky on her waist and looked at Caleb, shaking her head. Every time she blinked, a new tear fell. "You don't have to do this, Caleb."

"Yes I do, Hanna. I need to go," he replied firmly, grasping the door handle. With his spare hand, Caleb rubbed the pink, chubby cheek of his son. "I love you, little guy."

As the door opened and Caleb stepped out, Hanna called, "Wait." He turned around and looked at Hanna, his heart breaking into a million pieces when he saw Malia wailing in the background. Hanna slid her engagement ring off of her finger and handed in back to Caleb, her tears flowing like a river. Caleb took it, and turned away.

And with that, he was gone.


	9. Chapter 9

The next morning, Hanna was sitting on the couch staring at a blank TV screen. Rocky was in his bouncer, happily lying there, and Malia was running around the house like a madwoman. The house looked like a bomb had hit it: there were toys scattered everywhere, the washing was piling up, there were stacks on dishes in the sink. But for once, Hanna didn't care. She couldn't be bothered to sort it out, which was extremely unlike her. Normally, she was adamant that the house had to be perfect; she liked to be very house proud.

A knock on the door echoed through the house and Hanna sighed. She reluctantly stood up and shuffled across the fluffy rug to open the door, and swore her heart skipped a beat when she saw who was standing there.

"Hi," she squeaked.

"Hey," Caleb breathed. He looked as awkward as Hanna felt. "Can I…can I come in?"

The blonde suddenly jumped into reality and nodded. "Yeah...yeah, sure." She opened the door more, letting Caleb wander in. As he did so, she followed and grabbed a whimpering Rocky from the floor. Caleb stood by the couch, fiddling with his sleeve. "What are you doing here?" Hanna asked. It came out a little rudely than expected, and Hanna blushed, but Caleb didn't seem to notice. His expression stayed the same: awkward.

"I, uh, was just wandering if I could, um, take the, um, kids today," he stuttered. He looked up at Hanna, hopefully before quickly adding, "Please."

"I suppose," the blonde replied, unsure. "Do you want them overnight, too?"

"Would that be okay?"

Hanna nodded. "Well you are their dad. Are you still staying at Claudia's?"

"Yeah. Don't worry about picking them up; I can drop them off tomorrow morning." Caleb put his hands out as if to ask for Rocky, so Hanna stiffly handed him over. "Hey, baby boy," he cooed, kissing his cheek. "I've missed you and Malia so much. Where is Malia?"

Hanna looked around the living room in search for the 5 year old, but spotted her outside on the play set. "She's out there," Hanna announced, pointing.

Caleb looked out, and smiled. "At least that thing is being put to good use." After putting Rocky back in his bouncer, he strolled over to the door and knocked. The beam on Malia's face when she saw her father was heart-warming; she looked so happy. She immediately jumped down, and ran to the door Caleb had just opened, throwing herself in his arms.

"Hey, bug," he said, embracing the hug. "I was just saying how much I missed you."

"I missed you too, daddy. Why do you keep leaving?"

Caleb stood up and cleared his throat, clearly feeling awkward by the question. Hanna wandered why he didn't want to just explain to Malia that they weren't living together anymore; it would make things a lot easier. "It's for work, baby. But mommy says you can come and stay with me tonight! Would you like that?"

Malia began nodding enthusiastically and excitedly began jumping up and down. "Yes, yes, yes! Can we go now?"

Caleb chuckled and rubbed the top of Malia's blonde locks. "Well, bug, I can't take you just yet if you had plans with mommy. Han, did you have plans?"

Hanna felt her heart flutter when he called her by her shortened name; he had always managed to do that. But clearly didn't faze Caleb, so she had to ignore that feeling. "No, I don't think so. We were going to see Em this afternoon, but I can go alone."

"Are you sure? I can come and pick them up later if you want to take them," Caleb answered. Hanna felt the awkward tension lingering between them.

"No, it's fine. You can take them now. I'll just grab their clothes."

The blonde returned with Malia's Frozen backpack, and a plain blue one for Rocky. They were filled with pyjamas, clothes for the next day, toothbrush and toothpaste, toys. Hanna felt odd handing their overnight bags to their father; it's not something she had imagined herself ever having to do.

"Malia, say goodbye to your mom," Caleb instructed. Malia wrapped her little arms around Hanna and whispered the words goodbye in her ear. Hanna smiled and kissed her forehead, leaving a lipstick mark. Hanna then scooped up Rocky and cuddled him before handing him over to Caleb. The smile remained on her face, although it dropped slightly as she watched the three wander down the steep front drive. As they reached the bottom of the hill, where Hanna saw a glimpse of Caleb's car, she shut the door softly. She took a deep breath to stop herself from tearing up. She had never had to spend a night away from both children at once, and it saddened her to think the first time was with Caleb, because they were no longer together. To distract herself, Hanna headed to the bedroom, where she proceeded to change to meet Emily.

After washing her face, Hanna applied a decent amount of makeup. She then moved on to her hair, which she decided to leave natural. Then, she wandered over to her closet, where she picked out a tight yellow A-line miniskirt. For her top half, Hanna chose a black deep-plunge V neck. Due to the weather being warm out, Hanna didn't need any form of a jacket, so slid on her heels and grabbed her purse, and was ready to go.

An hour later, Hanna arrived at Emily's Malibu apartment. It was situated near the college, so when Emily used to attend, it was in perfect walking distance. The blonde stepped out of the elevator and into the hallway, scanning the numbers on the doors. She came across 45: Emily's number. Hanna tapped on the door, which immediately opened to reveal a grinning raven haired.

"Hey!" the former jock exclaimed, pulling the blonde in for a hug. She peered over Hanna's shoulder and pulled away, frowning. "Where are the kids?"

"Caleb has them," Hanna replied hastily. She followed Emily into the large and spacious apartment, and sat herself on the black leather couch.

"Speaking of Caleb," Emily began. She was pouring two cups of coffee, handing on to Hanna when she was done. "How are you two?"

Emily knew about Jordan, and knew about the kiss, but Hanna hadn't been able to bring herself to say they were broken up. Instead, she had told Emily that things were just tense.

"He broke up with me."

Emily's eyes dramatically widened as the words spilled from her friend's mouth. "What?"

"Yeah. He was staying at his mom's and came by to collect some clothes, thinking I wasn't there. I saw him and asked if we could talk, and as I began, he interrupted and said he thought we should break up. So I gave him his ring back and he left," the blonde explained. Emily sat opposite, with her jaw hanging open. "It's all my fault, though. If I hadn't have been so fucking stupid and let Jordan kiss me, this mess wouldn't have ever happened."

Emily wanted to tell Hanna not to blame herself, but Hanna was right. And being the good friend she was, Emily wasn't going to lie. "Just give it time, Han. I'm sure he'll forgive you."

"It was so awkward when he came to pick Malia and Rocky up. Like, I felt the awkwardness fill the room the second he came in. It was horrible. I just want him back, Em. I want my fiancé back," Hanna cried. The raven haired jumped across the room and sat on the same couch as Hanna, and began comforting her. Hanna laid her head in Emily's lap, so Emily rubbed the side of her head.

"It's okay, Han. Everything's going to be okay," she hushed. "Do you want to stay here tonight?" Emily felt Hanna's head nod against her legs, and nodded herself.

-:-

Emily did her best to distract Hanna for the rest of the afternoon gone evening, but she could see the sad look in Hanna's eyes. As Hanna curled up in a ball and fell asleep on the left side of Emily's bed, Emily laid on the right wide awake. She stared up at her ceiling, trying to come up with a master plan. She _needed_ to get Caleb to forgive Hanna; seeing Hanna so depressed was making her heart ache.

So, the next morning, after Emily had driven Hanna home and gotten a cab back to her own house, she called Caleb. She asked him if she could come over once he had dropped the kids back with Hanna, and sighed a silent breath of relief when he agreed, although Emily could hear the confusion in his words.

She arrived at the coffee shop local to where Caleb was staying, perched herself on a brown armchair and patiently waited. 5 minutes passed before she finally saw the brunette walk through the door. The first thing Emily noticed was that he had the same look in his eye as Hanna did; he was clearly just as depressed.

"Hey, Em," Caleb said as he appeared at the table. After giving Emily a quick hug, he proceeded to sit opposite her. "What did you want to talk about?"

"Well, Han explained to me what happened," Emily began. She saw Caleb roll his eyes and heard him tut, but carried on regardless. "And I wanted to see how you were doing."

"I'm fine."

"No you're not," Emily confirmed. "I can see the look in your eye. You miss her."

Caleb awkwardly shuffled around in his chair and cleared his throat. "Don't tell me what I do and don't feel." He scraped the chair back and stood up angrily.

"Caleb, don't leave. Can we just talk about this? Please?"

"What is there to talk about? I broke up with Hanna because she kissed another guy. It's simple."

"You still love her."

"So what if I do? It doesn't change the facts, Em. She cheated on me."

Emily didn't say anything. Instead, she just stared at Caleb until he sat back down. Eventually, he did, but sat in silence. "Caleb…"

"What?" he snapped.

"You still love her," Emily repeated, but this time with a more softer tone. "And you miss her."

"I know. I love her so fucking much and I miss her like crazy. That's what's making this so hard; if I wasn't so damn in love with her, I could have just walked away."

The raven haired thought for a second. He couldn't just walk away anyway, he had Malia and Rocky to think about. But that wasn't the point right now. "Why don't you give her another chance then?"

"Because I don't want to get hurt again." Emily had never seen Caleb open up about his feelings before; he'd always kept them so private. "I felt like I died inside when I saw her kissing him."

"Caleb, you do know that _he_ kissed _her_ ,right?"

"She didn't stop him, though. She could have pushed him away, but she didn't," he replied, pained.

"I don't know why she didn't push him away; maybe she was too surprised to. But I _can_ guarantee that Hanna has no feelings whatsoever for Jordan. And I can also guarantee that Hanna is head over heels in love with you."

Caleb didn't answer and he looked anywhere but at Emily. "I need to go," he suddenly announced. Without waiting for a reply from her, he stood up and nearly broke out into a run as he exited the coffee shop.

 **A/N – thankyou to silenceeverything for making me see sense. you really made me realize that im the author, and i can write what i want. thankyou so much.**

 **and to everyone else, i hope you all like the rewrite of chapter 9. i decided not to delete the whole story, just the last chapter. so enjoy!  
while writing this chapter, i actually imagined more spencer saying this rather than emily, but it was easier to write em into the story. **

**leave your reviews for this rewrite and let me know what you think!**


	10. Chapter 10

3 days later, Hanna had seen Caleb twice, both times being for the kids. He had taken Malia and Rocky out to the park on Sunday, and had picked Malia up from kindergarten on Monday. The awkward tension still lingered when the pair were together, but Hanna felt as if it were lifting ever so slightly. Malia and Rocky were both seemingly a lot happier now they had seen their dad, which made Hanna happier.

"Rocky, don't chew on that," Hanna said as she pulled a piece of soggy paper from his mouth. As well as all the relationship drama she was dealing with, Hanna also had to deal with a teething 6 month old, which certainly was not a fun job. As she swapped the paper for a piece of biscuit for him to suck on, she heard a knock at the door. Hanna knew who it was, so wasn't surprised when she saw Caleb and Malia on the front porch. "Hey," she breathed as she welcomed the two inside. Malia ran off to her bedroom, but Caleb stayed and picked up Rocky from his chair.

"Hey, little guy! Have you been a good boy for mommy today?" Caleb cooed. Hanna had explained to him the previous day that Rocky had been playing up because of his teeth, so Caleb wanted to check how he was. "Was he alright?"

"He was a little better. He just wanted to chew on everything today," the blonde explained, stroking her son's cheek. "I'm pretty sure he's getting two of his molars at once."

Caleb pouted at the baby. "Poor little man. I'm sorry you're going through that, son."

Hanna smiled and turned around towards the fridge. She had a sudden thought, and blurted it out. "Did you want to stay for dinner?"

Caleb looked taken aback at the impulsive ask. "I don't think that's a good idea."

"No, you're right. I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry, Hanna. I just don't want to get Malia all hyped up about me staying, just for me to leave later on this evening."

Hanna nodded, understandingly. "No, of course. I shouldn't have asked."

"Maybe we can get together during the week? Maybe when Malia's in school? We have a lot to discuss," Caleb suggested. He looked at Hanna with a hopeful eye, but she was buried in the fridge, so didn't see.

"Sure. Yeah. That'd be great," Hanna answered, attempting to sound casual but failing. She pulled out a couple of ingredients for her and Malia's dinner and placed them on the side. "When did you want to do it?"

"Friday? We could meet at The Coffee Bean and Tea leaf, if you want."

"Yeah, that sounds great." It was now Tuesday, so that gave Hanna 3 days to change her schedule. She had called Marlene up and explained that her mother had become sick so had been caring for her, but that she was better now so Hanna would be returning to work on Wednesday. She was supposed to be working on Friday, but didn't want to let Caleb down. "I'm going into work tomorrow, so would you be able to drop Malia off at kindergarten?"

"Of course," Caleb said while feeding Rocky another bit of biscuit. "Is my mom still going to be looking after Rocky while you're working?"

"Would that be okay?"

"Why wouldn't it be?"

"Because she must hate me," Hanna mumbled.

Caleb turned and looked Hanna directly in the eye. He wanted to grab her hands, but resisted the urge. "Han, she doesn't hate you. She actually, um, told me what a jerk I was being."

"What do you mean? How were _you_ the jerk?"

"Because when I explained what had happened, she, along with Emily, made realize that it wasn't your fault. He kissed you, you didn't kiss him."

"I didn't push him way, though," the blonde replied. When she saw Caleb's face, she immediately regretted saying that. "Wait, I didn't actually want to kiss him or anything. No, I didn't enjoy it. I just meant I was so surprised."

Caleb breathed a sigh of relief and looked at the clock. "Okay, well I should get going. Bye, my little champ," he said to Rocky. Rocky gurgled and smiled in response. "Bye, Malia!"

"Bye, daddy!" Malia yelled back from the playroom. She was clearly too engrossed in her toys to come and hug him. Caleb chuckled and walked towards the front door, Hanna following.

"Bye, Han." Caleb gave Hanna a small smile before grasping the door handle. "So I'll see you tomorrow?"

Hanna nodded, beaming. "Bye."

As she shut the front door, her face continued to smile. She couldn't help it, though; things finally seemed like they were getting better.

-:-

That evening, Hanna dialled Emily's number as she sat on her king sized bed. Her legs were crossed and she had a pen tapping against a pad of paper that lay on the sheets. On the third ring, Emily finally picked up.

"What did you say to Caleb?" Hanna asked the second Emily answered.

"Nothing," Emily replied. Hanna could sense through the phone that she was lying.

"Okay, so why did he mention today that you helped him realize the kiss wasn't my fault?"

Emily was thankful the two weren't facetiming; she wasn't really in the mood to see Hanna's veins pop out of her head. Although, she wasn't sure why Hanna was so mad. "Wait, you saw Caleb today?"

"Yes, but focus Emily! What the hell did you say to him?"

"Just that Jordan kissed you, you didn't kiss Jordan."

Hanna asked slowly, "What did he say to that?"

"I can't remember! It was like 4 days ago," Emily exclaimed. She was sitting on her couch next to Paige, and her sudden shout made Paige jump. "Sorry, babe."

Hanna ignored Emily's comment to her girlfriend, and carried on. "This happened 4 days ago? Wait, this happened after I stayed round yours?"

"Possibly," the raven haired mumbled. "I seriously have no idea why you're so mad. I got Caleb to see sense, right?"

"I'm not sure. He hasn't actually said anything about getting back together."

"So what has he said?"

"Well, not much, really. He did ask if we could meet up on Friday."

"To do what?" Emily asked, intrigued. She got up from her couch and wandered into her bedroom, giving Paige some peace. She proceeded to sit on her bed with her legs hanging off the side.

Hanna answered, "Talk, I suppose. But seeing him is making me go crazy. I miss him so much, Em."

"I know. But talking is the first step," Emily responded, trying to keep Hanna calm. She heard a call from the living room, and realised it was Paige. "Paige is calling me, I need to go. Talk later?"

The blonde replied and hung up, and was left sitting on her bed in silence. Malia was fast asleep, as was Rocky, so Hanna had nothing to do. She looked at the clock that hung opposite the bed and noticed it was already 10:15. Since there was nothing else for her to do, Hanna fell asleep.

-:-

Hanna awoke to the joyous sound of a screaming baby. Her alarm wasn't due to go off for another 20 minutes, but clearly Rocky didn't care that his mom needed all the sleep she could get. Hanna had a long day ahead of her…

2 hours later, Hanna was back on set of The Clique. After reacquainting herself with the staff – she had been gone for almost a week and felt the need to apologize – she went to check up with Marlene. To fill the position of costume designer while Hanna had gone, Marlene had hired someone to temporarily do the job, and Hanna needed to know what this new person had come up with. When she had been thoroughly filled in, Hanna left to go and sort her own outfits for the characters out.

"Can I come in?" A familiar Australian voice filled the room and Hanna shot her head around. She had been deep into the closet, trying to find a shoe, and nearly died of fright when she heard the voice. Jordan had his head poked around the door and was smiling at Hanna.

"Uh, sure," Hanna replied awkwardly. She hadn't seen Jordan since he'd visited the day after the kiss, and Hanna felt all kinds of awkward. As Jordan casually walked through the door, he stopped by the blonde and waited for his outfit. Hanna pulled the previously prepared costume out and handed it over, without saying a word. As the Australian headed for the changing room, Hanna let out a small breath of relief.

"Hanna?" Jordan called. "Is this jacket supposed to be like this?"

Hanna tutted and supposed she better see what was going on. She stood behind the curtain, not daring to go inside. "What's wrong with it?"

"It seems puffy in all the wrong places." He pulled back the curtain to reveal his character's bomber jacket floating out in the arms. Hanna shook her head and stepped forward, touching the coat as if it were contaminated with something. She quickly fixed it and jumped back. Jordan thanked her and proceeded to come out of the changing room and follow Hanna back into the main room. The blonde thought Jordan would immediately leave, but unfortunately he stopped by the door. "Look, Hanna, I think we should talk about…the kiss."

"What's there to talk about?" Hanna snapped, a little rudely. She looked away and tried to distract herself by sorting through the earrings on a rack found on the dressing table.

"Well, I don't know about you, but it meant something to me."

Those were the words Hanna dreaded to hear. She took a deep breath and turned back to Jordan, looking at his hopeful face. She already felt terrible for what was about to go down, and she hadn't even done it yet.

"Jordan, I'm sorry, but it didn't mean anything to me. I love Caleb, and I always will. I'm so sorry."

Jordan looked heartbroken. His face fell a mile. His skin turned as white as a sheet. Hanna felt horrible. As she opened her mouth to say something else, the door opened and in burst Cassidy. She stopped when she saw Hanna and Jordan, cringing.

"Did I interrupt something?"

Jordan suddenly perked up and spun around on his heels to face the brunette. "No, you didn't. I was just leaving." Hanna watched as he walked out of the door and headed to the set. She felt so guilt-ridden.

The end of the day finally came, and Hanna had somehow managed to stay out of Jordan's way. She didn't dare go within 100 meters of his room, knowing for well the awkward outcome that would happen if she saw him. There was one thing on Hanna's mind as 6 o'clock rolled around; she needed to speak to Marlene. Now.

"Marlene?" Hanna said as she quietly tapped on the door. The dark haired woman looked up from her desk and smiled, ushering Hanna inside.

"Is everything okay, Hanna?" She asked with a concerned tone to her voice.

Hanna bit the corner of her lip. She had the words on the tip of her tongue, but that was as far as they would go. All she could do was stutter. "I…uh…well..."

"Are you okay?"

The blonde concluded that the best way to say it was to just come out and, well, say it. "I want to quit."

Marlene looked at Hanna, confused. "You want to _quit_?"

Hanna nodded and said, "I've realized that this isn't the right job for me. I'm really sorry for all the mess this is going to cause."

"I understand, I really do. But, could you not wait until the mid-season finale?"

"I don't think so. I'm really sorry," Hanna replied. She tried to avoid Marlene's eye contact, so gazed at the posters that hung on the wall.

"Oh, wow, okay. So, did you want Friday to be your last day?"

Hanna was about to say yes, but then remembered she had organized to meet with Caleb. She knew how bad it was to have a relationship come before work, but Hanna needed to sort things out with Caleb. And fast.

"Could it be tomorrow? I've got to see my mom on Friday," the blonde asked, using her cover story of her mother's illness. Marlene looked less than impressed but reluctantly agreed. She said they'd have to use the temporary costume designer they'd hired the previous week.

-:-

"Hanna, you _what_?" Aria exclaimed after Hanna had told her what she'd done on work. They were on FaceTime, but made sure Hanna could see how shocked she was. "Why the hell would you quit your job? I thought you loved it!"

"BecauseIkissedoneoftheactorsandCalebbrokeupwithmeandIwantCalebbacksoIquit," Hanna blurted out. Nor Aria, Spencer or Alison were aware of the break-up; it was only Emily. So when Hanna explained, Aria thought she was going to pass out with shock.

"Oh my God. So you and Caleb aren't together anymore? What about Malia and Rocky?"

"We kind of share them, I guess. Wait, I think that's them now. Got to go, call you later." Hanna blew a kiss and hung up the call, rushing towards the door. Before she could reach it, she heard the giggling of Malia and Caleb's voice. Hearing his voice warmed her, and she just hoped and prayed that he would take her back.

 **A/N - aw, so hanna quit her job. before any of you say it, i know hanna in the show would never quit her job for a guy, but in order for this story to work, she had to. so suck it up :))**

 **anyway, i have a story idea and im really hyped about writing it but id rather not wait for ages to post it. so would you guys mind if i posted a new story or would you find it too confusing? let me know in the reviews!**


	11. Chapter 11

Hanna clutched her purse tight as she wandered into the local coffee shop. The first thing she saw as she stepped inside was Caleb staring at down his phone. She smiled to herself, before shuffling over to greet him.

"Hey!" Caleb exclaimed as he looked up. The pair exchanged in an awkward hug and sat on the pattered armchairs. A silence wavered between the two as neither knew how to start the conversation. When Caleb finally bucked up courage to say something, Hanna did too and they interrupted each other. Uneasy laughs filled the air, but they soon reverted back to the silence.

"So…" Hanna mumbled as she fiddled with a hangnail on her thumb. "How are you?"

"I'm great, thanks. You?" The brunette replied. He stared at his ex as he waited for a reply, but couldn't hold on. "Look, Han. There was a reason I wanted to talk to you today."

Hanna's eyes suddenly widened and she looked at Caleb, nervous. "What was it?" she squeaked.

"I miss you. I miss us," Caleb began. He moved from his armchair to the couch Hanna was on and sat to the left of her. He cupped her face in his hands and couldn't help but smile. "I miss waking up to your beautiful face and I miss getting to kiss your beautiful face every day when I get home from work. I want us to be a family again."

The blonde's heart skipped a beat and an immediate beam grew. "Y-you really mean that?"

"No, I was just kidding," he sarcastically replied, his face was deadpanned; Hanna thought he was serious for a moment. But when he grabbed her face and smashed his lips against hers, she knew every word was true.

-:-

Hanna intertwined her fingers through Caleb's as the happy couple walked down the deserted streets of downtown Hollywood. After their short reunion, Hanna wanted some alone time with Caleb before picking up Malia and Rocky, so they both decided to go on a walk.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you," the blonde said suddenly. Continuing to walk, she turned to face her boyfriend. "I quit my job."

"You what?" the brunette yelled. He certainly wasn't expecting those words to come out of Hanna's mouth; he knew how much she had loved that job since day one. "Why on earth would you do that, Hanna?"

Hanna blushed slightly and tried to speed up the walking pace, but Caleb tugged at her arm to stop her. Reluctantly, she sighed and turned around, staring at his shocked face. "Because I wanted you back," she muttered, purposefully quieting her voice so Caleb wouldn't hear. Unfortunately, it didn't work and Caleb heard every word.

"Han." He grabbed her hands and held them out in front. "You never had to quit your job for me. I would have taken you back anyway because I love you."

Hanna grinned. She had been dying to hear those three words come out of Caleb's mouth for what seemed like decades. "Well, I love you to." She clasped his hand and began walking again, swinging her arm back and forth. "Plus, it wouldn't have been too hard to see Jordan every day. He actually– uh, never mind."

"He actually what, Han?"

"He actually told me the kiss meant something to him, and I had to tell him it meant nothing to me. It was one of the worst moments of my life, I swear." Hanna hoped Caleb wouldn't become awkward at the mention of Jordan, and thankfully he didn't. He just seemed to shrug it off and forget about it.

"It's getting late: we should pick up the kids," he announced a few moments later.

Hanna looked over, smiling. " _We_?"

"What, am I not allowed to come home?"

"Of course you are," she replied, still beaming. She stopped walking again and pushed herself up to Caleb. Her face was only a few inches away from his; they were so close they could feel the warmth of each other's breath. "I just missed you calling us a _we."_ Hanna lightly pecked her lips against his but Caleb responded with a more forceful kiss. Standing in the middle of the street, they forgot everyone else surrounding them. Hanna couldn't even begin to describe how much she'd missed Caleb, and he was exactly the same.

-:-

"She doesn't hate you, Han," Caleb confirmed, calming the blonde. They stood at Claudia's front door to pick Malia and Rocky up, with Hanna quaking in her boots: she was no nervous. She was convinced Caleb's mom hated her; after all, she had every right to. "Hey, look at me." The brunette pulled Hanna's cheek around so she was facing me, and had a warming touch to his eye. "My mom loves you. I promise."

The doorbell was rung and Claudia immediately opened up. "Hanna, Caleb! Come in, come in!" She turned on her heels and scurried off to the playroom. On the floor was Rocky, gurgling away to Steven on his play mat, and Malia was sat at a small children's art table. She was painting away and didn't even realise her parents had walked in the room.

"Malia?" Hanna said loudly. The petite blonde swivelled around on the chair and jumped up when she saw the couple standing in the doorframe. She attempted to wrap her arms around both parents, but failed and mostly hugged her mother. Caleb chuckled and shuffled over to see Rocky, taking him from Steven.

"I take it from the smiles on your faces that the talk went well?" Claudia announced, grinning. She looked at her son hopefully.

As Hanna joined Caleb by the play mat, he pulled her waist in close and wrapped his arm around. "We are officially back together." Hanna stood gleaming, as did Caleb. Claudia's eyes seemed to light up when Caleb announced the news, and she began jumping up and down excitedly. "Jesus, mom. Calm down."

"Oh, I'm just so happy! So, is the wedding back on?"

"Uh," the brunette stuttered. "We hadn't talked about that."

Mrs. Dawson looked away sheepishly and blushed; she'd clearly ruined the moment. Hanna didn't seem to be bothered, though, and continued to beam and grin.  
She was even still smiling as she and Caleb pulled into their driveway. The blonde cradled a sleeping Rocky in her arms, but made sure she was holding Caleb's hand, too. They put the children to bed, and snuggled up in their own. After much discussion – well not really discussion, more like Hanna's persuasion – The Titanic was put on the TV for the thousandth time. Hanna nuzzled into Caleb's chest and he rested his head on top of hers; it was beautiful.

 **A/N – yay, haleb is back together! i hope you all liked this chapter – i wasn't really sure how to do their reunion scene, so this was kinda a crappy one. anyway, yeah i hoped you all enjoyed it! sorry it's so short; i wanted to mainly focus on them getting back together.**

 **if i were to do another story, would you all prefer either  
another haleb story  
a story focused on all 5 girls  
a story about the liars' children**

 **leave your opinion in the reviews! which should i do next?**


	12. Chapter 12

A week later, Hanna and Caleb were happier than ever; it was like the breakup never happened. In fact, Caleb was intending it to be that way. He wanted everything back to the way it was before – and that included Hanna being his fiancée again.  
It had taken much planning, but along with the help of Emily and Aria, he had planned the perfect second engagement.  
Aria had flown in from Boston the day after Hanna announced she and Caleb were back together. Aria wasn't in LA just for that – she had a major book tour – but her first stop was Hollywood. It just so happened so coincide with Caleb's planning and he had soon enlisted her help. Everything was going to be perfect…

"Babe, hurry up! We'll miss our reservations if you don't move your ass," Caleb bellowed through their bedroom door. It was already 8 o'clock, and according to his schedule, they were going to be late if Hanna didn't get a move on. "What's taking you so long?"

"My dress won't…go on," Hanna huffed as she struggled to do the zipper of her dress up. It was her favorite one, too. "I give up." She threw the dress into the clothes hamper in the corner of the bedroom and picked out a different outfit: a long, sleek black dress that fell to the floor. It usually hung perfectly off of Hanna's thin body, but today, she couldn't manage to fit it right. "Are you actually kidding me?"

Caleb sighed loudly and said, "What now?"

"Nothing." Hanna stared at herself in the mirror but couldn't be bothered to re-change, so decided it would have to do. After choosing a pair of dark maroon heels to match her clutch, she stepped out of the door to find a gawking Caleb standing there. She noticed him staring at her slightly revealed cleavage and smirked. "My face is up here, you know."

"You look…wow, babe," the brunette breathed as he slowly followed Hanna down the stairs. She held up the bottom of her dress and had to go sideways to stop herself from falling, but finally made it to the bottom. "Right, are we ready to go?"

Hanna held one finger up as if to say _one second_ , and opened up her purse. She rooted through, mentally ticking her check list to make sure she had everything. And she did. As she clicked it shut again, Malia came bounding up to the couple, acting rather hyper.

Emily followed, carrying Rocky on her hip.

"Em, what the hell have you given her?" Caleb asked as he watched his daughter bounce from wall to wall.

The raven haired grinned and looked back at Hanna and Caleb. "Just some candy, no worries. She'll be fine. Malia, say bye to your mommy and daddy."

"Bye mommy, bye daddy," the 5 year old called as she headed for the living room.

Emily chuckled and was about to follow, but turned around and said, "Have a good time, you two." When Hanna had stepped outside the front door, she gave Caleb a quick wink. The door slammed shut and she poked her head into the living room in search for the little girl. "Malia, where have you gone?"

Caleb offered his hand out to Hanna as they carefully walked across their driveway, and she gratefully took it. With one hand in Caleb's and the other holding up her long dress, she didn't notice the shiny black limo that was parked on the gravel. As she looked up and spotted it, her eyes glistened.

"Oh my God," she whispered. Caleb was grinning from ear to ear as he helped her inside the posh car. He climbed in beside her and grabbed her hand. "I can't believe you did this. Why are you going all out for this date?"

Caleb prayed she wasn't catching on – he wanted this to be a complete surprise. He tried to act innocent, pretending he didn't know what Hanna was going on about. "What do you mean?"

"Well, you made me dress up all nice, you're wearing a tux and you _never_ wear a tux, you ordered a limo. What else can I expect from this wondrous date with you, Mr Rivers?" Hanna said, smiling.

The brunette cupped her face and leant in to kiss her, but not before he checked the driver wasn't watching. When he knew it was clear, his face gently met Hanna's. He could sense the smile still on the blonde's face, which made him smile. As he pulled back, he said, "You can expect a lot of that, Ms Marin."

Half an hour later, the limousine pulled up outside of one of the most luxurious and expensive restaurant's in Los Angeles: Urasawa. Caleb made sure he departed the car first so he could help Hanna out. Plus, he wanted to see he face when she saw where they had stopped. When she did, the reaction was priceless. Her jaw dropped and her blue eyes became even bigger than before. She immediately dropped the clump of dress she was holding with shock.

"Caleb…" she breathed softly. She stared at the restaurant, only moving when Caleb took her hand and pulled her. "We aren't…are we actually going in here?"

Instead of replying, Caleb just grinned. He led Hanna inside, into a dimly lit room. Violins were playing in the corner, and there were candles neatly positioned around. Caleb murmured something to a waiter and the couple were directed to a table next to the window.

"Can I get you any drinks to start with?" A chirpy Japanese man said. He was dressed in a smart tux; he even had a black bow tie. He readjusted the towel that hung on his arm as Hanna and Caleb scanned through the drinks list.

"Can I get this one?" Caleb asked, pointing to a name on the laminated paper. He couldn't pronounce it, and didn't want to embarrass himself by trying, but the waiter knew what he was talking about. "Han?"

Hanna had no idea what Caleb had just ordered, but didn't know what any of the names meant. "Could I have the same, please?"

"Certainly," the waiter replied. He nodded and turned around, smartly walking away. Hanna gazed around the room: it was more than impressive. It was glorious. Only in her wildest of dreams had she ever imagined eating in a restaurant like this.

"I'm just going to use the restroom," Hanna announced quietly. She excused herself from the table and followed the sign for the ladies room. It led her into a beautifully tiled bathroom. There were pink flowers by the sink that brightened up the room, and as Hanna slipped into one of the stalls, she noticed there were more of them inside. They smelled wonderful. "Even the bathroom is perfect," she whispered to herself. Hanna suddenly became aware that other people could be in there, so hurried and stood up. She tried to adjust her dress so it hung better off her body, but it didn't seem to be working. The dress was clingy – it was meant to be – but wasn't clinging in the right places. Her stomach seemed ever so slightly bloated and her dress evidently showed that. She sighed and unlocked the stall door and proceeded to wash her hands.

Hanna reappeared a few moments later, to find her drink on the table Caleb was slowly sipping at his, but put it down when Hanna arrived. He gave her a warming smile, and Hanna became suspicious.

"Babe," she began. "What's this about?"

"Why would you think this is about something?" Caleb replied hastily.

Hanna raised her eyebrows, smirking. "Because I know you, Caleb. And this is a little eccentric for a date, don't you think?"

"No, I don't think it's a little eccentric. I like sushi restaurants."

"Sushi Gen is a sushi restaurant. This…this is something else," the blonde responded, gazing around the room.

Caleb used all his might to persuade Hanna that nothing was going on, and it finally worked…after 20 more minutes. They tucked into their meals: both the same dish. They chose the restaurant's speciality because…well honestly it was because they couldn't understand anything else on the menu. As the waiter brought over their shared dessert, Caleb became fidgety. His palms started sweating and he was sure there were beads of sweat forming on his forehead. He didn't know why he was no nervous, though. He had done this once before.

The violins changed songs, and this one felt more romantic. Caleb took a deep breath and looked at Hanna one last time before getting down on one knee.

"Caleb, what are you…what are you doing?" Hanna stuttered as she saw his get down. Her jaw fell open as he pulled a velvet box from his pocket.

"I know I've already asked you once, but I wanted to do it again and make it right. Hanna Elise Marin, would you do me the honour of becoming my wife?"

"Yes, of course!" Hanna grabbed Caleb's cheeks and kissed him hard while he was getting up. There were cheers from around the restaurant, and Hanna blushed as she saw all the staff and customers clapping and staring at the couple. She ignored it and went back to kissing Caleb; her favorite pastime.

 **A/N – im posting this now because haleb get engaged again and who doesn't love a bit of haleb engagement, right? plus, i kinda like this chapter.  
let me know what you think! **

**also, in the reviews, let me know if you'd like me to write another haleb story, or a different one!**


	13. Chapter 13

2 days after the re-engagement, Hanna was due to meet up with Emily and Aria. They had organized to meet at 1:30 in the afternoon in the local Starbucks, and when Hanna glanced at her phone which read 12:47, she began to panic. Aria only had another 24 hours in Hollywood, so this was her and Emily's last chance to see the brunette before she began dashing around the rest of California.

Hanna went for a simple look of black skinnies, a white ruffled blouse and a beige blazer. She shoved on a pair of black Zara shoes and grabbed her purse, shoving her essentials in as she headed down the steps. As she reached the kitchen, a sudden wave of tiredness washed over her and she had to take a short sit on the couch. She noticed Caleb chasing Malia around the garden, with Rocky sat on a chair giggling hysterically. Hanna couldn't help but smile to herself and got up to say goodbye.

"Bye babe," the blonde called to Caleb as she swung out of the already-opened backdoor. She waved and blew a kiss, smirking. Caleb left Malia by the swings to give Hanna a quick kiss. "I love you," she whispered as he did so.

"Have a good time with Em and Aria!" he exclaimed as Hanna turned on her heels and headed back inside. She wandered through the house and out of the front door, reached for keys and unlocked the car. She hopped in and was soon on her way.

Despite leaving in plenty of time, Hanna still managed to be late. But it was no surprise for Aria and Emily when she didn't turn up at the correct time; they'd been best friends for years, meaning they were used to their friend being 'fashionably late' for everything.

The blonde finally burst through the coffee shop door at 1:56. She spotted her two friends sitting on couches, nattering away to each other, and headed over to join them.

"Finally!" Aria exclaimed when Hanna met them. Emily just rolled her eyes. "I thought you would change as you got older, but nope. You're always going to be late for everything, aren't you?"

"Yes ma'am," Hanna replied, laughing. She sat next to the petite brunette and waved over a waitress who took her order of a half and half iced coffee.

"You'll probably be late for your own wedding," Aria teased.

"Speaking of," Emily butted in. "Has Caleb…you know?"

Hanna smirked. Caleb had told her he had enlisted the help of her two best friends. But, she decided to pretend she didn't. "Does this answer your question?" She held out her left hand to reveal a glistening diamond ring. It was the same one as before, obviously, and Hanna still adored it as much as she had the first time Caleb proposed.

"Oh my God, I'm so happy for you!" Aria cried. "You and Caleb are seriously meant for each other."

Emily nodded in agreement. "Yeah. I'm pretty sure I ship you harder than Aria and Fitz." For saying that, she received a slap from her small friend. "Okay, maybe not."

"I'm so happy he's back and we can finally be a family again. I've missed him so much."

"At least I won't have to lend you my shoulder for you to sob on anymore," the former jock teased. Hanna flipped her off in reply. "You look so much happier now," she said on a more serious note.

"So," Aria began, eager to talk about the wedding. "Have you got any venues in mind?"

The blonde saw the gleam in her friend's eye and knew what she really wanted to ask. "No, Aria, Caleb and I are not getting married where you and Fitzy boy did."

Aria pouted and muttered, "I really hate when you call him that."

"I honestly don't give a fuck," Hanna replied, smiling sarcastically. "But, anyway. We haven't discussed any since he proposed, but I still like the ones I had looked at the first time."

"Oh yeah! I still love the idea of Bora Bora," Emily announced. "Or Paris."

The rest of the girls' meeting consisted of wedding talk. Eventually, Aria perked back up and babbled away, giving Hanna ideas from her own wedding. Some of the conversation centered on Hanna and Aria's children, much to Emily's delight. She always loved talking about their kids, only because she didn't have her own to get excited about. Aria had twin sons, Elijah and Jesse, who were 2 years old, and Emily never put them down when she saw them. She was the same with Spencer's son, Ivan. And Alison's daughters: Charlotte and Sofia. Sometimes, Emily considered using a sperm donor, but she always decided against it.

-:-

Hanna awoke at 5 o'clock on a Saturday morning to a harsh, intense feeling of nausea. She darted to the en-suite, barely making it in time. She spent the next 5 minutes emptying the contents of her stomach into the toilet, and only moved when she heard the sound of Caleb's feet padding across the carpet. He stood in the doorway and yawned before sleepily shuffling over to his fiancé.

"Babe, are you okay?" he asked, mid yawn. Caleb grabbed Hanna's blonde locks and held it out of her way as she continued to hurl. Hanna didn't answer his question until she was fairly sure it was safe for her to sit up.

"I'm fine," she assured. "It was probably just something I ate."

Hanna was convinced that was the case, until 4 hours later. She was sitting upright on her bed, feeling much better, while scrolling through the symptoms of food poisoning. The only symptom she had in common was the sickness; there was nothing else telling her that was the cause. The page gave her other suggestions as to what it could be, and when she came across one, she nearly stopped breathing.

"Hey," Caleb said as he walked into their bedroom carrying a tray. There was a plate of bread and butter, a glass of water and a banana. He had hoped she would be able to stomach it. Caleb brought the tray to Hanna's bedside table and perched himself by her legs. "What are you doing?"

Hanna looked up from her IPad and stared into Caleb's eyes. "I don't think I have food poisoning."

"What?" the brunette replied, confused. He had been assured by Hanna that's what it was. "What is it then?"

"I think I'm pregnant."

-:-

That afternoon, Hanna stood in front of the sink, where she had laid 4 pregnancy tests down. Caleb was standing to the right of her, with his hand gripped in hers. As the 2 minutes slowly ticked by, the anxiousness filled the air.

"Mommy?" Malia called as she wandered down the hall. She saw the bathroom light on and hurried over. "What are you doing?"

Hanna, who had been nervously biting her nail, snapped her hand to her side and walked over to Malia. She crouched down and said, "Daddy and I are doing something really important, so can you go and play in your bedroom for a bit?"

The 5 year old, oblivious to what her parents were doing, skipped off happily, singing a song she had learnt in kindergarten. Hanna turned back just as the alarm she had set beeped. She and Caleb simultaneously took a deep breath and looked at each other. Caleb raised his eyebrow, as if to say, _should I do it or you?_ The blonde shuffled over and slowly turned over the first test.

As she read the result, a smile couldn't help but form. _Positive._ The second read the same. As did the third. Caleb was hovering over Hanna's shoulder and turned the fourth over himself. _Positive._

"Oh my God!" Hanna squealed. "I'm pregnant!" She jumped into Caleb's arms and was lifted up. "We're going to have another baby!" Caleb gently put her down, but never let go of her waist. He pulled her close and kissed her, gently, then harder.

"We're going to have another baby," he repeated but with his voice in a whisper. Hanna grinned a toothy smile at her fiancé.

-:-

"Rocky's only 7 months old, though," Hanna groaned as she and Caleb talked that evening. Malia wasn't yet in the know that she would be getting another sibling – Hanna wanted to wait until she'd gone to the doctors – so the couple had to talk in whispers. "They'll be _so_ close in age."

"Han, he'll be 16 months old when this baby arrives. That's nearly a year and a half," Caleb replied, trying to do fast-thinking math – which was not his strong suit. He recounted in his head and nodded when he realized he had done it right. When he saw Hanna's face still strained, he added, "There are plenty of people who have kids closer than that. Take Alison for example."

Alison's eldest daughter, Sofia had just celebrated her third birthday, and Charlotte, Alison's youngest, was only 10 months younger.

"I suppose. But what if people think I'm a slut or something?"

Caleb looked at the blonde as if she were crazy. He was thinking, _why on earth would people call you a slut,_ but knew better than to say that out loud. Hanna would just snap at him and tell him she was right, he was wrong. "Then you'll be my slut," he joked.

"That's not helping," she moaned, but stood up and sat on Caleb's lap. He was sitting on the living room chair and leaned back as Hanna pressed her lips against his. All of a sudden, just when things were getting heated, she pulled back. Caleb waited for her to say something, thinking it were important. "I'm hungry," was all she came out with. Hanna jumped off of Caleb's lap, scooted over to the cupboard and grabbed a bag of Cheetos. She tore the bag open and began scoffing them down. With a mouthful of food, she spluttered out, "Great, the cravings have already started."

 **A/N – so i know this chapter is short and it escalated kinda quickly, but i really wanted to write this part in soon, considering i upset a lot of people with the break up. i hope this made up for it! but yay, a haleb baby!**

 **and did you guys like the mentions of the other liars' kids? should i bring them into the story more often?**


	14. Chapter 14

3 weeks after finding out she was pregnant, Hanna walked hand-in-hand with Caleb into the waiting room of her local doctor. She had never been to this doctor before, and that was adding more stress to the stress she already felt. Caleb did his best to calm his fiancée's nerves, but due to her being hormonal, she just snapped at him.  
The doctor was ready to see Hanna almost as soon as she entered the waiting room. She and Caleb wandered through to a bright, airy room. The walls were painted a creamy color, and there were many pictures hung up. Hanna was surprised; her last two doctor's offices, back in Rosewood and Paris, weren't this decorated. It put slightly her at ease.

"You must be Hanna! I'm Doctor Flynn, but you can call me Mandy," a bright eyed woman said as she greeted Hanna and Caleb. She seemed a similar age to Hanna: mid to late twenties. Her long blonde hair was tied into a messy ponytail and she had perfectly manicured nails. If Hanna had seen her in the street, she would never had suspected she were a gynecologist. "Should we get started?"

The blonde was told to get herself comfy, so that's exactly what she did. She lay back on the bed and rolled her shirt up. After fidgeting around a little, Hanna found herself comfortable enough and the ultrasound began.

"So, this here," Mandy began, pointing to the screen. "Is your little babe! It looks as though you're about 8 and a half weeks. You can see the heartbeat flickering away right here, and you can even see the tiny arms and legs forming!"

Hanna and Caleb were both still beaming as they left the gynecologist's office half an hour later. As they strapped their seatbelts around themselves, and Caleb started the car, Hanna's mind began jumping ahead and producing ideas for '. She was desperate for another daughter to dress up like Malia, but she loved what a fun and bubbly baby Rocky was. It was unclear to Hanna what Caleb wanted – he loved having Malia as such a daddy's girl, but Hanna knew Rocky would grow up to be a mini Caleb.

"What do you want this one to be?" the blonde asked suddenly. Caleb kept his eye on the road but his head turned ever so slightly towards Hanna. "Do you want another boy or girl?"

Caleb thought for a moment. He honestly didn't know what he wanted; as long as it was healthy, he would be happy. "Either."

"Oh come on," Hanna replied. "You _must_ have one you'd prefer to have."

"Nope." The car climbed up the hill and reached the top of the driveway, where Caleb parked it. He grabbed the keys and hopped out before heading to unlock the front door.

Hanna followed slowly, still on the subject of genders. "That has got to be a lie. I have one I would prefer to have another of; you must too."

"Well I don't," Caleb declared as he pulled a can of beer out of the fridge. He was about to reach for a second for Hanna, but soon realized she couldn't have one, so grabbed a soda. He threw it and Hanna managed to catch the first time – she usually dropped anything thrown at her. "Wait, you have a favorite child?"

"I didn't say that. I just said there is one gender I'd prefer to have another of," the blonde exclaimed. She popped open the can and took a large chug. The bubbles fizzed up her nose, making her cough. Caleb stood chuckling at her. "Anyway, it's _way_ too early to be thinking about genders yet. We still have, like, another 2 months before we can find out." Hanna moved over to the living room and curled up on the couch. She turned the TV on and put OITNB on. She and Caleb had been addicted ever since it'd started. As Caleb joined her and wrapped his arm around her back, she asked, "How long do we have before your mom is bringing the kids back?"

The brunette glanced at his watch. "About an hour, why?"

Hanna didn't answer. Instead, she smiled and leaned forwards, pushing her mouth against his. Caleb raised his eyebrows but didn't stop it.

-:-

3 months later, Hanna was beginning to pop out more than ever. Up until a couple of months ago, she had been able to cover the bump with baggy sweaters, but it had become too noticeable and she had been forced to announce the news. She hadn't been planning on waiting until she was over half way; it just kind of worked out like that.

Hanna stared in front of her newly filled closet and huffed. She couldn't find the shoes she was looking for, meaning her whole outfit was ruined. As reluctant as she was, Hanna changed the skirt she was wearing for a white tunic dress and flowery bomber jacket. She shoved a pair of black chunky-heeled boots instead of her Louboutin's. Caleb stood in the doorframe, wandering how on earth a 6 month pregnant woman could still walk in heels.  
As the blonde finished sliding various rings onto her fingers, she grabbed her phone from the dressing table and met Caleb at the edge of the bedroom. He was dressed in a pair of black skinny jeans, a white tee shirt, a denim jacket and some black sneakers. Hanna ruffled his scruffy, short hair as she pushed past him. She walked down the hallway towards Malia's bedroom and found her playing a game on Caleb's IPad. Hanna smiled and headed over to the large closet where an array of outfits hung.

"Baby, what do you want to wear today?" Hanna called as she stared at the clothes. Malia bounced up and stood next to Hanna, copying her. Hanna pulled out a, and Malia nodded. The 5 year old happily stayed still as she was dressed and even when Hanna tied her curls up. "Come on, let's go."

Malia bounded down the stairs like an elephant with Hanna following behind. They found Caleb and Rocky waiting by the front door. Rocky was clad in a pair of gray ZARA ribbed herringbone pants, a loose white tee and a pair of gray authentic vans. He was staggering around the hallway with his small hand wrapped around Caleb's index finger. He was still new to walking, and was unsteady on his feet, so Caleb was watching his every step.

"Hi, little man," Hanna cooed as she reached the front door. On the floor, was her black purse and she dropped her keys, phone and makeup bag into it. She quickly wandered to the kitchen where she grabbed some snacks and put them in, too. "Are you ready to go?" she asked Caleb as she took ahold Malia and Rocky's jackets.

The brunette nodded, picked up Rocky and opened the front door. He headed towards the car and let Hanna unlock it, as he dealt with a squirming one year old. Malia heaved herself into the Land Rover and attempted to strap herself in, but failed. She had to wait for Caleb to sort Rocky and his car seat out before she could have her seatbelt done up.

As Caleb finally took a seat in the driver's side, Hanna sighed. "I never imagined being 6 months pregnant at my son's first birthday party." Caleb's hand reached for hers and he rubbed his thumb on her palm. "I love you," she announced, leaning over to peck him on the lips. As she retreated, Caleb grinned and started up the car.

An hour later, the young family arrived at Claudia's house. The kids were unloaded and Malia took her brother's arm and led him to the house. Hanna and Caleb walked up the long front yard hand in hand. They reached the front door and didn't have to bother knocking as it immediately opened. Claudia opened her arms and both children threw themselves at her. Steven appeared from the kitchen and welcomed Hanna with a hug and Caleb with a handshake.

"Where's my champ?" the step grandad asked as Claudia stood up with Rocky in her arms. He tickled the infant's stomach, which caused him to burst into fits of giggles. "Happy birthday, little man!"

"You're looking so good, Hanna," Claudia said as the two women were left on their own. Steven had taken Rocky into the playroom and Caleb was chasing after Malia, who had run into the backyard. "How long is it until you're due, again?"

"About 3 months," Hanna replied with a warm smile. She rubbed her swollen stomach and made her way to the kitchen. "It's gone by so quickly."

"I supposed it's helped actually being in the same country as your family and friends this time, huh?" Mrs. Dawson joked as she retrieved the dip from the top shelf. When Hanna was pregnant with Rocky, she had no one to rely on because they were all in America and she was in Paris. This time, she was thankful she had everyone. "Speaking of the, what time is everyone turning up?"

"My mom and Ted should be here any minute, and the girls should be here in about half an hour."  
Rocky's first birthday party was being held in Claudia's house – mainly because it was the easiest to get to. Everyone had flown in from various states the previous night: all coming to celebrate. Alison, Spencer, Aria and Emily were all bringing their husbands, girlfriend and children to the party; it was going to get hectic.

There was one guest Hanna was worried about: her mother. When Hanna was pregnant with Malia, Ashley had kicked her out. Hanna refused to speak to her mother for months, but when Caleb finally persuaded her to, Hanna told her mom that she might never be able to forgive her. A year later, Hanna's relationship with Ashley was beginning to go back to the way it was before the pregnancy and Hanna had never been happier. But when Caleb was offered the job in Paris, the mother and daughter didn't speak for months – not because of an argument, but because of the fact Hanna was busy creating another life for herself. Ashley had visited once in France, and it had been a great success, but Hanna still hadn't seen her mom in almost a year.

There was a knock at the door and Hanna jumped from the stool to answer it. There, stood her red-headed mother and her husband, Ted. Ashley was carrying 2 bouquets of beautiful flowers, and Ted was carrying a blue bag with presents sticking out of the top. Hanna greeted both with long hugs, and noticed her mom tearing up.

"Hey," the blonde said soothingly. "What's wrong?"

"I've just missed you so much, Hanna. And look at you!" She gestured to the bump and started crying again. Hanna laughed softly and brought her mother and step-father inside. She led them through to the kitchen, where they were both given welcoming greets by Claudia and Steven. After a rocky start, Ashley and Claudia had actually become friends and regularly chatted over the phone. They met at Malia's third birthday, where Claudia dissed Ashley for kicking her pregnant 18 year old daughter out. But since then, the pair had gotten along like a house on fire.

Caleb entered with Malia in tow, and gave his soon-to-be mother in law a quick hug. He gave Ted a manly handshake, and sat down on a stool next to him. They soon started talking, along with Steven, about the latest sports news – a territory Hanna, Ashley nor Claudia were interested in.

Not long after the arrival of Hanna's parents, Emily and Paige showed up. They were loaded with gifts for Rocky, and the pile of presents in the living room was growing. Aria and Ezra were next, bringing along with them their sons Elijah and Jesse. The twins were 2 and loved playing with Rocky. It was adorable to watch them play and see their friendship form at such a long age. Hanna and Aria often cooed over it.  
Next to arrive was Alison and her husband, Lorenzo. They had their daughters, Charlotte and Sofia with them. Sofia was three and Charlotte – or "Charlie" – was two. They were friendly children, and had clicked with Malia the second they met, although Malia was a couple of years older. But Malia's "bestest friend ever" was Ivan, Spencer and Toby's son. Ivan was a month younger than Malia, and since they were two, they had called themselves boyfriend and girlfriend.  
Spencer, Toby and Ivan were surprisingly the last to turn up. They said they got held up in traffic, but Hanna eyed the brunette suspiciously.

2 hours later, everyone was sat at the long table in the backyard. It was a warm afternoon, so Claudia made the most of it and moved her makeshift table outside. Hanna, cradling her bump, walked next to Caleb as they brought out their son's cake. It had a big number 1 candle on it, and as they placed it in front of Rocky, they told him to blow it out. As he miraculously did so, everyone cheered.

"Happy first birthday, baby boy!" Hanna exclaimed as Rocky's fist smashed into the cake.

"Happy birthday, little guy!" Emily, Toby and Lorenzo all said simultaneously. They looked at each other and laughed, previously unaware that they all had the same nickname for him.  
There were many more happy birthday wishes from everyone else at the table, and Rocky sat delighted by all the attention he was getting.

 **A/N – sorry for such a big time jump, but i didn't know what to write besides this. and aw, rocky's 1!**

 **by the way, i am aware that the age of spencer's son, Ivan, isn't actually 'correct'. in my first story, spencer wasn't pregnant at the same time as hanna, but let's just pretend she was for the sake of this.**

 **i hope you enjoyed this chapter! leave your reviews and don't forget to follow and favorite!**


	15. Chapter 15

A sharp pain ripped through Hanna's body and she doubled over in pain. Her back had been aching all night and she'd been having small pains for weeks now, but Hanna knew that it was real this time. "Aria?"

The petite brunette turned her head to look at Hanna. "What?"

"I swear to God I just had a contraction," Hanna announced. She watched Aria's face pale as panic struck through her. Aria had been staying with Hanna and Caleb while on the final leg of her book tour. She was due to go back in 2 days, which was a whole week before Hanna's due date. She was _not_ expecting to have her friend give birth.

"Oh my God, Hanna," Aria exclaimed. She arose from her seat and helped Hanna up; her hands trembled. You'd never have thought she'd been in labor herself… _twice_. "Caleb. Caleb!"

"Babe," the blonde called, panicked. She stumbled into the playroom where Caleb had been playing with Malia and Rocky. She stood in the doorway and gripped one hand onto the frame and one on Aria. "I think it's time."

Caleb's head shot up, as did his body. Without replying, he jumped into action and ushered the two children into the kitchen. Caleb grabbed Hanna's arm and carefully followed, staring at her the entire time. As they reached the living room, he gently let go and said, "Okay?"

Hanna nodded painfully. Another contraction hit and she cradled her swollen stomach; luckily, this one wasn't as bad. Caleb was hastily shoving Rocky's shoes on and checking that Malia was doing her own. He swung the one year old into his arms and took a hold of Hanna again. Aria took Malia and led the way through the front door to the car and hopped in. She positioned herself in the middle seat: in between both Malia and Rocky. Caleb sat Rocky in his car seat and fumbled for the straps. Hanna was in the passenger seat, breathing deeply. The brunette hurried his pace and clicked the seatbelt together before rushing to the front seat. He jammed the keys into the ignition and started the car as fast as possible.

"Okay, Aria?" Caleb said as the car speeded down the highway. "Will you be able to look after the kids? My mom would but she's due to come into the room with us."

"Of course," Aria replied. She had calmed herself down a bit now, but still looked cautiously at Hanna. "What were you planning on doing if I wasn't here?"

"Ashley was supposed to be coming next week for the birth. Dammit! What are we going to do about Ashley?"

Hanna, still breathing heavily, piped up. "Just text her when we're in the hospital. She can get an earlier flight."

"She still won't make it here for the birth, though," the petite woman said from the back. "You won't be in labor for _that_ long, Han."

The blonde shrugged and went back to focusing on her breathing.

After haring down the road like a madman, Caleb reached his mother's house in half the time it'd usually take. Hanna's pain tolerance was normally quite good, but Caleb could see she wasn't handling the contractions well.

He thumped on Claudia's front door and grabbed her arm when she opened up. "Hanna's in labor," was all he could say. Caleb ran back to the car, with his mother following shortly behind. Aria had now climbed into the trunk, despite various protests from Hanna about safety, and Claudia squeezed herself into the brunette's previous seat.

As a contraction passed, Hanna sighed, relieved. She adjusted her seating position to make herself more comfortable and looked over at Caleb. "Slow down, babe. I'm not going to have the baby right now," she joked. But as she said so, more pain washed through her. "On second thoughts…"

"Babe," Caleb said slowly as he looked over at Hanna. "Are you peeing your pants?"

"Fuck," the blonde muttered. "My waters broke. Caleb, focus on the road!"

Excited squeals came from the back of the car as Claudia braced herself for her third grandchild.

13 minutes later, Caleb pulled into the parking lot of the nearest hospital and surprisingly found a space immediately. He parked up and speedily jumped out of the car to help Hanna. The blonde managed to get herself out, but needed his help to waddle inside. Claudia and Aria took charge of the children and weren't far behind. As they reached the check-in desk, Hanna was in unbearable amounts of pain and was huffing and puffing. The receptionist took one look at her and pointed the couple towards labor and delivery. A doctor met them when they reached the second desk and offered Hanna a wheelchair. She gratefully collapsed into it and let Caleb push her around.

Soon, Hanna was lying in a hard hospital bed, staring at the bleak walls. She had been checked over and was declared in labor and at 4 and was already 7 and a half centimeters. Because her water had broken on the drive up to the hospital, the doctor was eager for the labor to progress.  
Aria had taken Malia and Rocky through to the waiting room, where she were now reading the children stories. Both being too young neither had any idea what was going on and why they were in hospital. But this did spike up questions from Malia. She wanted to know where her parents were at all times, and didn't understand when she was told her mother was in labor.

Caleb had pulled the chair from the corner closer to the bed and was clenching Hanna's hand tightly. Her hair was pulled into a messy bun and she had no makeup on, but Caleb still thought of her as the most beautiful woman on earth. "I love you, you know."

Claudia, sitting in a separate corner, smiled to herself. She had never been so proud of her son; he'd turned into such a gentleman.

Hanna looked over at him and smiled. "I know," she nodded. "I love you too." She inhaled a sharp breath as squeezed Caleb's hand as she bared through another contraction. "Can you get the nurse in here?"

"Of course." Caleb didn't ask why; he just got up and went in search of some form of hospital staff. He didn't have to look far as a plump woman clad in a pink hospital outfit was heading right for Hanna's room. "My girlfriend…she needs a nurse."

The nurse – her name tag read Crystal – entered the room and gave Hanna a warm smile. "What's wrong, sweetie?"

"Is it possible for me to have the epidural?" the blonde asked, hopeful. She had previously denied it when she first came in, but the pain was getting too much.

"Let me just check you over." Crystal grabbed a pair of gloves and pulled them on before asking Hanna to widen her legs. "Oh, sweetie, it's too late for you to have an epidural now."

"So I'm supposed to give birth to a baby without any fucking pain relief?"

"Han, calm down," Caleb whispered to his fiancée. "You did it with Rocky."

"No, I had a fucking epidural with Rocky!"

"I'm sorry, honey, but there's nothing I can do. In fact, you're already 10 centimeters." Crystal scurried out of the room to grab a doctor. She arrived back with a petite brunette called Erica.

"Hanna! Are we ready to have a baby?" Erica had greeted Hanna when she arrived almost 2 hours ago, and Hanna had originally liked her. But in the state she was in now, Erica's voice was getting on every single one of Hanna's nerves. Hanna grunted in reply.

-:-

"Come on, Hanna! You can do it!" Erica exclaimed.

"This is the last push, babe," Caleb said, trying to be reassuring. Hanna was going bright red and she was hunched over on the bed. Her hand was gripping Caleb's so hard, he was sure she was about to break it. Just as he thought he heard the first crunch of his bones fracturing, a loud cry filled the room.

There was a gasp from Claudia, who had been standing behind Erica, videoing the birth. Caleb looked up at his mother and Mrs. Dawson announced, "It's another girl!"

"A girl?" Hanna asked, suddenly in disbelief. Claudia, who was now weeping, nodded as Erica handed the blonde her second daughter. "Oh my God!" Hanna, too, began crying – with happiness, of course.

As the baby girl was taken to get cleaned off and wrapped up, Caleb took the opportunity to quickly run out and announce the news to Aria. He stopped by the entrance of the waiting room and scanned the place for the brunette, and spotted her by the table of toys. Malia and Rocky were circling her, holding up various things for her to play with. "Aria!" Caleb called out.

Aria immediately saw Caleb and stood up, mindful of Rocky who was standing beneath her. She had a hopeful gleam in her eye as Caleb edged closer.

"It's a girl!" he exclaimed. Aria's mouth fell into a smile and she wrapped her arms around Caleb.

"Congratulations!"

-:-

Back in the room, Hanna was being handed her daughter. Claudia was hovering over, as was Aria. Caleb was sitting on the bed with Hanna, and Malia and Rocky were perched on the end. Crystal, the nurse, brought a swaddled baby over to the group and carefully passed her to Hanna.

"Here's your baby girl," she said as she did so. Hanna welled up again as she laid eyes on the perfect infant. "She's beautiful." Crystal turned around and quietly left the hospital room to give everyone some privacy. She truly did think Baby girl Rivers was beautiful.

"So," Aria began as she stroked the baby's soft, pink cheek. "Any names?"

Hanna turned her head to Caleb and smiled. "Well, we did have a few picked out."

"Oh yeah?" Claudia asked. She was busy snapping away pictures of her new granddaughter, but stopped when the comment was made. "Are we allowed to know?"

"I think we should wait until everyone's here," Caleb replied. He and Hanna had both sent out texts to everyone on their contact list, announcing the news. They'd gotten immediate replies from Spencer and Toby, Alison and Lorenzo, Emily and Paige, Ezra, Steven, and Ashley and Ted, all saying that they'd come and visit as soon as possible. Hanna didn't need to take their word for it; she knew her friends would be on the next flight out to California.

 **A/N – wow i keep leaving big gaps in the times of the stories, oops. sorry. but, yay, baby rivers is here!**

 **comment some name suggestions in the review section!**


	16. Chapter 16

"Oh my God, Han, she's so beautiful," Spencer whispered as she lay by Hanna on the hospital bed. She hadn't taken her eyes off of the newborn since arriving over 2 hours ago. Spencer arose from her position and stood up next to Toby. "So, is there a pretty name to go with the pretty face?"

Hanna and Caleb smiled at each other simultaneously as everyone in the room raised their eyebrows hopefully. "Well, since you're all here…" the blonde began. "I suppose we could tell you."

"Hanna, just spit it out!" Aria exclaimed. She was standing on the opposite side to Spencer. Alison nodded in agreement and nudged Lorenzo, who staring nodding, too.

"Okay, okay." Hanna readjusted the sleeping infant in her arms and made herself comfortable before clearing her throat. "Everybody meet…Paisley Skye Rivers!"

A burst of gasps filled the room and everyone immediately hovered even closer to the babe. Hanna beamed as she looked up at Caleb and found him already smiling at her. She reached out her hand to grab his, and squeezed it tight. All of a sudden, a pair of arms took Paisley from her mother, causing her to awake. When Hanna looked up, she saw Emily cradling the baby girl, cooing to her. Paige was standing over her shoulder doing the same. The couple looked so natural with a baby in their arms; Hanna had always believed they would.

Not long after the announcement of Paisley's name, people started leaving the room. Alison and Lorenzo needed to get Charlotte and Sofia to bed, Aria needed to call Ezra and the kids, Ashley and Ted were off to have dinner. Claudia took Malia and Rocky back to her house: they were shattered and needed sleep after such a busy day. As everyone had dispersed, Hanna called for Emily and Paige to stay back.

"What is it?" the raven haired asked softly, wary of Paisley sleeping.

"Caleb and I were wandering whether you two would like to be Paisley's godmothers?" Hanna asked, smiling. She saw Emily's face light up, as did Paige's. Emily excitedly jumped up and down, but stopped when she remembered where she was. "So is that a yes?"

"Duh!" Emily replied. She leant down and gave her best friend a long hug before Paige did the same.

"Thankyou, Han," Paige said as she pulled back. The happy couple, still grinning, headed towards the hospital room door and linked hands. Their fingers interlocked together as they left.

-:-

2 and a half days after giving birth, Hanna was finally discharged from the hospital. The weather was finally cooling off here in LA, so Paisley was garbed in a light pink bodysuit, an adorable pair of gray cotton sweatpants and a pink French Terry jacket, all from Ralph Lauren. At 8 months pregnant, Hanna went on a major shopping trip with Caleb – much to his annoyance. She may have gone a little overboard in Ralph Lauren and bought nearly all their newborn baby girl stock. But she couldn't help herself; it was just too damn cute.

"Come on, baby girl," Hanna said as she carefully scooped up the newborn. Caleb had the bag Hanna had been living out of in the hospital on his shoulder, and Paisley's car seat in his hand. He smiled as his beautiful fiancé and baby girl made their way slowly to the door. Hanna had never looked so much like a mom; she was wearing a pair of black Hollister sweatpants and one of Caleb's gray hoodies , had her hair thrown into a mom-bun, hadn't bothered to apply any makeup and had even put her glasses on. As they made their way down the hospital's corridors, Hanna was mumbling away to the sleeping baby. She was telling her what a princess she was, how she would love her nursery, what a great big sister she had and that she was already so loved. Caleb couldn't help but beam.

As he pulled into the driveway, he heard a sigh from Hanna in the backseat. She hated hospitals – and had done ever since she was hit by a car back in high school – and she was so glad to finally be home. With the assistance of Caleb, the blonde stepped out of the Land Rover. She took the bag from Caleb's shoulder before he grabbed the car seat and carried it inside.  
Already there and waiting were Claudia, Steven, Ashley and Ted. Malia and Rocky appeared as soon as they heard their parent's voices. Hanna greeted everyone with a light hug and soon, Paisley was being passed around.

When it got to Malia's turn, Hanna couldn't help but snap a quick picture. The petite blonde held her sister close and was whispering things in her tiny ear. Before handing the baby over to Caleb, Malia kissed Paisley's soft, dark hair.

That evening, Paisley was gently laid in her bassinet. It had been moved from the basement – where it had been placed after Rocky had outgrown it – into the main bedroom, where it would stay until the parents felt sure Paisley was okay in her newly painted nursery. Hanna and Caleb both stood over her and watched her peacefully sleep. Hanna tilted her head to side slightly while staring at the baby girl.

"She looks like you," the blonde whispered out of the blue. It was true; Paisley was already a replica of her older brother, although with more feminine features. Her dark hair, the shape of her nose, her lips: they all looked like Caleb. The only difference was the eyes; Paisley's eyes were a bright, sparkling blue, just like Hanna's. But Hanna was sure that, in time, they would darken.

"Is that a bad thing?" Caleb replied. He turned his head from his daughter to his soon-to-be wife.

Hanna faced him and smiled. "It's the best thing in the world." She leant into him and kissed him softly before wrapping her arms around his neck and nuzzling into his chest. Hanna could feel the thumping of Caleb's heart as she hugged; it made her own heart flutter.

 **A/N – so this chapter is really short, aw. but i hope you liked baby river's name!  
unfortunately, im getting bored of this story, so ill be posting one more chapter soon, and that'll be it. **

**but im super excited to start writing my next story! im pretty sure im going to be writing two at once; another haleb, and one about all the liars. i hope you all enjoy the stories to come!**

 **leave your reviews for this chapter and don't forget to follow and favorite! i love you all.**


	17. Chapter 17

Hanna stared in the full length mirror positioned in the corner of the room. Her elegant dress fitted perfectly around her figure, and showed off all the right curves. Aria came up from behind and slid the veil into Hanna's short hair. The blonde locks had been loosely curled, and there was a braid strapped over the top of the head. Hanna's earrings glistened in between strands of hair, and they looked especially good in the light.

"You look so beautiful, Han," Alison cried as she stared at her friend from afar. Next to her were Emily and Spencer, who were both nodding in agreement. Aria was busy sorting out the train of the gown, but stopped as Hanna swiveled around.

"I love you guys so much!" she exclaimed, grabbing them all in for a hug. The 5 best friends enveloped each other for minutes, each embracing the warm hug. Since moving away to college nearly 6 years ago, they were all feeling as if they were drifting apart. It felt good to be each other's company again. "Wait, the dress is getting crumpled."

As Hanna pulled back, she wiped the tears that had been welling in her eyes away and laughed uneasily. She looked in the mirror one last time and then turned to her bridesmaids. They were all dressed in long pink dresses with a silver diamanté waistband, and Hanna grinned as they stood in line. She applauded her own taste; the dresses looked good.

"If we don't leave now, you're going to miss you own wedding," Spencer announced as she glanced at the clock on the wall. Hanna took a deep breath and laughed again, before heading towards the door. Her heels clicked against the wooden floors as she slowly made her way outside to the car. Aria, Spencer, Alison and Emily all followed closely behind, and it took all 5 to help get Hanna inside the old Rolls Royce. It was a shiny black old fashioned car that Hanna had wanted at her wedding since she was 7. In fact, everything she had ever dreamed about was coming true.

After a short journey, the car chugged down the street that led to the destination: The Grace Church in Manhattan. It stopped outside, and excited squeals from all the girls filled the car. The driver, who was clad in a black tuxedo, opened up the door and offered his arm out to Hanna. She gratefully took it and stepped out, wary of her long train. The dress fell to the ground and Hanna quickly glanced at herself in the car's reflection; she'd never felt so perfect. Alison, Aria, Emily and Spencer all joined Hanna on the other side of the car and together, the girls walked to the entrance on the church. Standing by the front doors, were Toby, Lorenzo and Paige. Malia, Charlotte and Sofia were running around in their flower girl dresses: petite white dresses with a pink sash around the waist that matched the bridesmaid's. Toby, Lorenzo and Paige quickly headed inside and slid into one of the front pews.  
The girls took their places: Malia, Charlotte and Sofia went first, Aria and Alison behind, then Hanna, and then Spencer and Emily at the back.

The music started and Hanna heard the movements of everyone standing up from within the church. She took a deep breath and felt a tap on her shoulder. Emily was giving her a huge, reassuring smile. Hanna grinned back and noticed the flower girls start walking forward. After feeling Emily pick up the train of her dress, Hanna knew it was safe to walk and took a step closer to the doors. In her hands, she gripped her bouquet of soft pink lilies.  
Soon, she was inside the huge, beautiful church, staring down the aisle at Caleb. She could already see the smile on his face, and she couldn't but smile herself. To the right of Caleb was Rocky, clad in his tiny tux. Caleb had even managed to put a tiny pink tie on Rocky.

Hanna slowly edged down the center of the church. She felt all her eyes on; the guests were all staring at her as she walked. Pink petals were strewn on the floor from where Malia, Sofia and Charlotte and thrown them, and Hanna carefully trod over them. Her heels were 4 and a half inches, and Hanna found them easy to walk in. Soon enough, she was standing in front of Caleb. The bridesmaids guided the flower girls into various pews at the front, leaving just Hanna, Caleb, Rocky, and Hanna's step-father, Ted. Ted was performing the ceremony, and Hanna couldn't have been happier.

"Do you, Caleb Rivers, take thee, Hanna Marin, to be your lawful wedded wife?"

Caleb had the biggest smile Hanna had ever seen. "I do," he answered proudly.

"And do you, Hanna Marin, take thee, Caleb Rivers, to be your lawful wedded husband?"

"I do."

Hanna and Caleb stared at each other, grinning from ear to ear. They both had the same twinkle in their eyes. Ted received the rings from Rocky, along with the help of Toby, and gave one to Caleb. He gently took Hanna's hand and slid the beautiful diamond onto her finger whilst repeating Ted's words. Hanna then proceeded to do the same.

A short time later, Ted finally said the words Hanna and Caleb had been longing to hear for years. "I now pronounce you husband and wife."  
Caleb grabbed the blonde's face and smashed his lips against hers, forgetting about the hundreds of guests that sat beyond.

"I love you," the brunette said softly as he cupped Hanna's face in his hands.

"I love you too." Hanna took a hold of Caleb's hand and interlocked it with her own. She carefully made her way down the three steps, pulling Caleb behind. They walked down the aisle with cheers and clapping following them, and as they reached outside, Caleb pulled Hanna in again.

"My beautiful wife," he said before kissing her. Hanna, wary of the people flowing out the church, was giggling. "What?"

"Everyone's staring at us," she whispered.

"Well, duh. It's our wedding day, what do you expect? Anyway, let's give them something to stare at."

And once again, Caleb pushed his lips against Hanna's and gripped her back. Her dress was backless and his hand moved around her bare skin. The blonde let out a laugh as he tickled her, playfully slapping his arm.

 **A/N – this is so short sorry. but this is the final chapter of this story and i hope you liked it!**

 **i did post the first chapter to another story, but deleted it because i wasn't convinced you would like it. im about to start writing another haleb story, so watch out for it!**

 **thankyou to everyone who reviewed, favorited and followed this story; it means so much. i love you all!**


End file.
